Beautifully Undead
by SharaMoon
Summary: <html><head></head>I was damned to a life I didn't want to live, by the vampire that couldn't watch me die. The person I was enthralled with turned out to be the reason why I live this existence. When you have a lot of time on your hands what do you do? Do justice. AU/OOC</html>
1. How I came to be

**Author's Notes:** Well hello to my possible readers!

Yes, I have come up with a new idea because my muse simply doesn't let me sleep at all. LOL. So this is what my mind has created. It is an AU/OOC kind of story. I really hope you enjoy it, because I had a lot of fun creating the idea.

I have four stories now that I am going through. I must be crazy, but eh, that's quite alright! I am having a wonderful time!

Read and review!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch! Not the characters...nothing. Much to my disappointment. :P

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>Life and then death. What is the real meaning of those words? Everybody lives and then everybody dies. That is what people used to say and those same people believed that they were alone in this world. They are fools, much like I was a thousand years ago.<p>

I was damned to a live a life that I never wanted to live by a man I was intrigued with the very moment I laid eyes on him. He damned me to this vast, never ending sequence that I was forced into. Not really alive, but not dead either. There was no ending for me in sight. Not unless I kill myself which wasn't an option. That would be cowardly and it was also an 'order' my maker gave me long ago and I couldn't disobey him.

I will tell you about my life, how I became what I am. You might believe me now, seeing as vampires are out in the open.

It was dark when I first saw him. The stars were shinning down brightly over my small town in Lilltrask, Sweden. He was hidden in the shadows by the trees as if he was afraid to come out. Which seemed shocking to me as he was a tall man with long flowing golden hair; a Viking which wasn't surprising around here.

I carefully raised my hand up toward him, outstretching it before I waved. It might have been crazy for me to do it and my grandmother would have killed me herself if she saw that I did, but I couldn't help it. He was mysterious.

The man didn't move toward me and I watched as he backed away into the shadows and disappeared from my vision quickly. It was so fast that I couldn't possibly believe that he was human. I sighed turning on my heel and I went back into my home.

That wasn't the only time I had taken a glimpse at him, but that was all it ever was. He was always hidden and he only came out at night, much to my disappointment. I bet his hair was even more beautiful shining in the sun.

One night I had trouble carrying water pails and nearly tripped. He must have seen my tumbling because he saved me, grabbing me just in time before I hit the ground hard. His skin was cool, I remember, but I thought nothing of that as I finally got to see his face next to my own.

A strong face, the face of a warrior is what he had. It was enchanting, he drew me in swiftly. His eyes met mine then and I felt something tickle in the back of my head. I tried to shake the feeling away. This was far different from the _other _things that happened with my mind. I could hear people and when I tried to get a look into his mind, I couldn't. It was blank; a void. I found that comforting. He didn't seem comfortable though and whatever the tingling was in the back of my mind was it intensified. I shook my head harder before meeting his eyes directly.

There was shock clearly etched there, but he spoke. "You will not remember me." He commanded.

I thought that was insane and I wish I would have listened so long ago. "But…how can I not remember you?"

He seemed taken back and his arms dropped from mine and he backed away slowly as if he did something wrong. I didn't understand what happened but I let him go all the same.

I didn't see him for quite some time after that; months passed by suddenly, but I still remembered him. In that time I was courted and though I didn't love the man, I somehow ended up engaged to Michael; that was his name. I should have had the duty of a good fiancé, I didn't. I still wanted to see _him_; the mysterious Viking. I was enthralled, much to my foolishness at the time. I sat night after night, waiting to see his face one more time. It didn't even occur to me that he might not come back.

That was where my foolishness turned to downright stupidity. Back in those times there were raiders that came to small towns and villages. They would murder the people of the towns and steal everything and anything they could get their hands on.

I should have run and hid like I was supposed to when I heard screams from my town, but I didn't. No, I ran right into the mess of it. I watched as my Grandmother was slain right before my very eyes. I have never been a fighter, though the men of the town thought we should be trained for self-defense. I picked up a sword that lay in the palm of a man's hand and I went after them.

I guess I could have called it vengeance for them killing an older woman that couldn't defend herself, but I was slow. These raiders knew what they were doing and they took me down quickly enough. I wounded three and killed one before I went down with a blade sticking out from my stomach.

The screams took on a vibrating effect as I dropped to my knees and knelt over, looking at the blade. Blood was rushing out quickly and my eyes were growing weary, blackness was taking over. I was going to die, but I wasn't sad about that. No, I wanted to die with my people.

The screams faded and then there was nothing. I lay on the grass in the middle of the town square waiting to die. I welcomed death as if it was a lost friend and I remembered I smiled.

That was until the man I waited for night after night leaned down to look over me. Something was different on his face though. His nose was flaring, his eyes were wide and his mouth was open for me to see two elongated teeth. That alone should have been a warning sign, but I didn't mind. I was glad I got to see him one last night.

His hand moved stiffly out to me then and another hand stopped his advancement suddenly. He turned away to look at the other man who was staring down upon me. He shook his head as if to clear it.

"Save her." He spoke to the other man.

The other man leaned down to me, eyeing me carefully. "Young one, do you fear death?"

"I do not fear...for I welcome it with open arms." I rasped, blood seeping from my mouth.

He paused, nodding. "She does not fear death, Eric."

His name was Eric, the man that I wanted to know more about. It seemed sad that I would find this out before I died.

Eric turned to look at me once more. "Please…Godric…for me. Save her."

"You want to keep her, Eric?" Godric stated.

I didn't understand what that meant, but I would soon find out.

"Yes." Eric said at last.

Godric wasted no time then, leaning over me. I watched as elongated teeth seemed to slink out of his mouth suddenly before he bit into my skin. I cried out at the pain, but that was soon forgotten as I slipped into darkness and away from the world, or so I thought.


	2. Past

**Author's Notes:** Alright, here we are readers!

Thank you so much for the wonderful feedback! I am glad you think this is an intriguing idea! I am having fun with it!

I am taking a short break from writing though, so you won't see any updates from my stories for two days at the most. I promise I will be back. I need to recharge my batteries, so to speak. :P

Thank you for taking the time to read and I hope you enjoy!

If you are wondering about this chapter, it is Sookie looking back on her past. Yes, it might have been slightly confusing, but I wanted to clear that up! :)

Read and Review! Cuz I love those comments you guys give me!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>Death wasn't as peaceful as I thought it would be. There were no angels, or a god; there were no gates of Heaven that I ever saw. No, everything was a void as if I was trapped in blackness. Suffocation I endured at first seemingly going off to my death, but that never seemed to come about.<p>

I was left drifting in nothingness, something I can't really even explain to you. Should I have called it purgatory? Were my sins being washed away so I could move on to heaven or wherever the road was leading me? Or was I in Hell? No, that wasn't it either.

I was simply _there_ with no future, no past and no present in sight. I always wondered if I was still alive and to tell you the truth I wasn't, but I wasn't dead either. My body was changing, morphing into something that only horror stories had, or so I thought.

I was becoming Vampire and I couldn't stop it, I couldn't reverse the process. I couldn't beg for the death that I obviously wanted. No, because I wasn't given the choice. It was chosen for me, but him, by _Eric_.

Three days later the blackness and the void that I was tumbling through evaporated as if it was all dream. I opened my eyes in shock and I took a deep breath, thinking I needed one but there was no relief from the action itself. Something fell into my mouth, a disgusting taste. My chest was heavy, I remember and I looked around to see that I was in cased in some kind of substance.

I panicked, who wouldn't? My arms flung out around me and I began to dig my way through what felt like soil against my fingertips. I didn't think I would ever make it to the surface, but I did. Breaking out into the night to look up and see stars shining brightly. I was panting; something was odd at the time. If I didn't need to breath, then how could I have been alive? I could have laughed at my stupidity.

A noise was heard to the left of me then and something in me snapped. I jumped up from the ground fast, spinning around on my heel, I hissed at the sound. That wasn't all that happened. I heard a faint 'snick' of something and my mouth felt different. I ran my tongue over what could possibly have changed and I nearly screamed in shock.

The noise was long forgotten as I fell to the ground and put my fingers in my mouth. Elongated teeth awaited my touch and I dropped shaking hands to my side as I looked up to see Eric and Godric waiting not two feet away from me.

"What…what did you do to me?" I screamed at him, I remember.

"Calm down." Godric said and my muscles seemed to relax as if his words taught me that. "Eric didn't want you do die young one. I gave you life, a new life. I am your maker, your brother, your father, your son."

"What…am I?" I trembled, meeting his eyes directly. "What has he damned me to?" I looked at Eric who stepped back slightly at my words.

"You are Vampire." Godric said, laying his hand on my shoulder.

_Vampire…_So the myths, the legends, the stories of men and women with fangs, draining human's for their survival. That was all real? I was one of them now?

I couldn't help it as my head bent forward and I began to cry. Godric's arms encircled mine and he held me tightly, cradling me back and forth and whispering to me in Swedish. He said everything would be alright, but it never was.

I never could fully accept what I became. Through the few years I traveled with them, I became disturbed. I had the need to drink blood constantly and I killed without meaning to. Godric said I had more restraint than even he when he was my 'age' but that didn't pacify me in the slightest. I was slowly becoming something that I didn't want to be and Godric noticed this, so did Eric. I hardly talked to them while we would feast and I wouldn't sleep near them when dawn approached. I didn't feel the pull of the sun like they did, but I went to sleep anyway.

It wasn't only bloodlust that I couldn't contain. Vampires are sexual creatures and I had the need for that as well. I wanted sex, I wanted dominance, I wanted to _dominate_. I fought that for as long as I could, but it didn't work how I wanted it to. It nearly ate me alive, the frustrations I had. I wouldn't sleep with my maker, I wouldn't sleep with Eric.

What did I do when I needed release? I would seduce humans and I hate to admit it but I would take more than just their blood from them. I was a monster; that is simply what I was. I couldn't get over it and that was when Godric ordered me not to commit suicide. I had planned it; I am not going to lie about it. It was a coward's way out, but when I didn't think I could cut it in the world that was the easiest way to go. Kill myself and be done with it. It wasn't that simple.

Slowly and I mean very slowly, about ten years after I was with Godric I begged him to let me go on my own. I needed to break free and I was stable enough to do so. Eric was disappointed the most, but I really didn't care what he thought.

I didn't hate him, though I wanted to. Something inside of me just couldn't jump over that hurdle that led me to the side of hatred. I avoided him at all costs though. He might have damned me to this life, but I wouldn't take it out on anyone. No, I would brood over it by myself. It was as simple as this; I didn't hate Eric, but I didn't like him either.

Godric wasn't going to let me go, he didn't think I was ready and that broke me even further. I needed to move on my own way, to break free and try to find the pieces of myself that I lost over the years or do something different; make my life worth something, that's what I always thought I should do. If you can't do anything about it, make your life what you want it to be. It was a nice thought, but I still haven't made it that far.

Eric noticed my sadness and I truly feel like he regretted what had happened over the years. He regretted choosing for me, or at least that's what I thought. When Godric and I were arguing over it one night, Eric stepped in and asked Godric to do this for me.

And just like when Eric asked Godric to save me, Godric listened to Eric's pleading. Eric was his favorite; there was no lie in that. I envied the way Eric could ask something of Godric and get his way, but that was neither here nor there. Godric loved me, I knew he did. Anyway Godric gave me my freedom that night, but he didn't release me. He gave me an option to leave and I knew he would do that.

It was so Godric would still hold a piece of me, just in case I wasn't fit to be by myself. That burned me slightly, but I was thankful for him. I left quickly after that, but I looked over my shoulder at the vampires and the only people I knew in this whole world. They looked sad, but I gave it no thought. I got what I wanted didn't I? I was free to do as I pleased and I wanted to start over with the things that I was given. I wanted to be able to choose my own path.

This was my only way; I couldn't feel sad for leaving Eric and Godric. Why would I? They were the reason I was a vampire in the first place, but it was true. I was very, very sad when I left. More than that…it broke my un-beating heart, but I still went feeling slightly lighter.

And…I let go some of those bad feelings I had for Eric that night.


	3. Heritage

**Author's Notes:** Hello!

Okay, I said I was going to take a break from writing, but I had gotten this idea and I simply had to write it down. OCD kicking up again. LOL.

As I have said, this is going to be a very different story so I hope you like what my crazy mind has created. Lol.

Keep up those reviews! I love em!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>When you have a lot of time on your hands, what do you do? That is something I have tried to figure out for centuries.<p>

I was about four hundred years old, gliding through the Irish countryside when I encountered my first Fae. She was young, but still older than me by her antics. You could tell she was a warrior of some kind. She was a good fighter, but I was simply better. I was quite good at fighting, never understood why, but I simply was and that was always an advantage for me. Though in that time and place with this woman, I didn't want to attack, she came at _me_.

I held her down with my foot planted against her chest as I peered over her, snarling as my lip curled back. Her eyes were wide as if she was shocked.

"You…aren't crazy with bloodlust." She glanced up at me, not fighting anymore.

"I am older than you give me credit for. What are you?" Her blood smelled sweeter, but…it wasn't something that drew me personally. She was also a warrior and she couldn't be human; not with the way she moved. That much was clear.

"Why aren't you attacking me?"

"I just attacked you, and I just took you down." I was confused.

"That is not what I mean! You should be bloodthirsty because I am Fae! You are not very old and I cannot hide my scent!"

"A Fae, you say?" I had heard of them, of course I have. All the vampires that I passed over in the four hundred years I have been walking this earth told me all about them and how their blood would be intoxicating to us. How it was a delectable treat. I wasn't feeling the pull toward this fairy that I should have been. I glanced down at her with narrow eyes.

"If you let me up, we can work this out." She said swiftly.

"You are the one that attacked me." I raised my eyebrow.

"I thought you would attack me." She shrugged, or at least tried to. "Will you let me up, vampire?"

I grimaced at her words and I cast my eyes away, taking my boot from her body.

"You are different." She said suddenly, coming up to me carefully. I watched her as she spun around me, looking at me from all angles. I wasn't afraid of this fairy, if that what she really was. "Tell me, why aren't you drawn to my blood?"

"I have no clue." I answered as she kept circling.

"That is very odd." She stopped suddenly and nodded. "Can I try something?"

"Depends on what it is." I answered her.

"I have an ability that would hurt vampires if they get to close to it. It could kill a vampire if I focus on all my energy, but I won't do that. You are obviously different, I can see it. Can I try it on you?"

"If it fails then what?"

"I will go find you someone to feast on." She answered without blinking.

My grimace turned into a pretty pitiful frown. "Try it, I have nothing to lose." And I really didn't. It wasn't like I had friends anymore, or family. I didn't think of Eric and Godric when I thought of that, or at least I tried not to.

The woman stepped up to me and held out her palm face up. I stared at it for a few seconds before her hand started to glow. It was like the sun, or what I remembered of it. I took a step back, this woman _was_ trying to fucking kill me! I snarled, but she shook her head.

"No! Look! It isn't doing anything!" She laughed suddenly, pushing her palm against my hand.

I waited for pain. I waited for my flesh to begin to burn but that never happened and I stood in shock as this woman pulled her hand away from mine. My eyes went up to hers and she was grinning.

"You are far different than anything I have ever met before." She was amused. "What is your name?"

I thought it over for a minute. I just let her try an experiment out on me; the least I could do was give her my name, right? No harm, no foul. "Sookie Stackhouse."

"Y-You're…S-Sookie Stackhouse?" Her stuttering caught me off guard. "You can't be. Sookie died four hundred years ago!" She was eyeing me more intently now as if she was trying to see if I was really who I claimed I was.

"I _should_ have died." I answered. "I became Vampire. How do you know of me?"

"This…isn't good." She whispered. "Please…Sookie, you must come with me."

"Where?" I asked, feeling oddly comfortable as she laid her hand in mine. Vampires don't like to be touched, but I didn't mind when this woman grabbed my hand. "I don't even know you."

"We are going to Faery. I can't believe…I am taking you there, but I must. There is so much…oh no." She cast me a look and shook her head sadly. "We must go, please."

"What is your name?" I asked her, making sure I had her attention.

"Claudine." She answered.

She grabbed both of my hands suddenly and before I could do anything I felt like the world was shifting, that I was being compressed through something small. I had the urge to breathe, but I held out. The world was spinning around us; colors danced behind my lids and then we touched ground.

I heard gasps behind me and I crouched as I heard someone yell about a vampire; which was obviously me.

"No! Do not attack!" Claudine stepped out in front of me as guards moved forwards, stakes at the ready. "This is Sookie Stackhouse…she is Niall's great-granddaughter!"

"Impossible!" A male guard snarled.

"I swear to you, Corpious. I have found this out; she is not drawn to our blood. Look at her!"

I stood still and carefully I lifted from my crouched position. I glanced around at all the fairies. There were more there than I had ever heard about. They had hidden themselves well, it seemed. I looked at Claudine who grabbed the man's stake and cut her own wrist. There was more uproar and the men tried to push Claudine behind them.

They were all acting strangely. Have they never met a vampire that didn't find their blood intoxicating? Come to think of it, I never had either. No, this was much more than I ever thought it would turn out to be then.

"You see? We will go to Niall." Claudine grabbed my hand and I looked down at her open wrist.

"Just because I don't find you intoxicating, doesn't mean that I would not want your blood. You might want to step a few paces away." I answered her.

She nodded. "Of course, you still are Vampire. Speaking of which, how did you become one?"

"Too long of a story and not one that I am willing to share." I answered stiffly.

Claudine didn't ask me anything more, but kept walking and I followed. The guards were still walking behind be though, which I thought was hilarious at the time. If I had not attacked her yet, then I wasn't going to.

We reached a castle then and I glanced around the surroundings once more. I hadn't noticed until now that the sun was shining brightly down on us. I looked up into it, putting my hand out to feel the warmth. I could have cried. I missed the sun for so long.

Claudine cleared her throat to gain my attention and I followed swiftly, casting my eyes back to see the rays of sun beaming down on the gardens below.

We reached a room where a tall man was sitting behind his desk. He didn't look up as we entered, but when Claudine called his name he lifted his head and I watched as tons of emotions reflected across his face. He stood quickly, moving around the table to come face to face with me.

"Sookie…?" He whispered. "You…are alive?"

"No." I stated. "I am Vampire. How do you know of me?"

"That is quite a long story, young one." He answered. "I can't believe…we thought you died."

"I did die." I corrected him again.

"This isn't good news, I am afraid." He sighed. "Come, I shall tell you everything."

And he did. I followed him as he walked around the gardens, much to my enjoyment as I was out in the sun once again. He told me of my grandmother and her mating with a fairy, Fintan. I thought that was absurd because my grandmother was married at the time. This Fintan could seduce women and my grandmother wanted children, of course I knew that. She loved her children dearly. So my grandfather that I had grown up believe was my grandfather wasn't.

My heritage was being a half fae and half human, something I never thought to believe possible.

"This is why I think you are not drawn to our blood." He answered, casting his eyes down. "You may be Vampire, but you still have Fae blood in your veins. I can see it."

I didn't know what to say to that. "I was drained and turned; there is no possible way that I still could have fae blood in me."

"This is all guess work, Sookie. There has never been a Fae vampire, _never_. Vampires and fairies have gone through wars, I am sure you have heard. It is forbidden in the world for a Fae to become vampire and most would look at you strangely."

"I kind of figured that one out all by myself." I answered. "If it is forbidden then how…how did I become one?"

"The vampire that turned you broke the rules. I am sure he knew what you were. What is your maker's name?"

I hesitated. "Godric."

This news seemed to shock him. "Godric…I know of him. He turned you?"

"It is because his other child wanted me to live." I closed my eyes, leaning back against a tree as I absorbed everything into my mind. I was Fae but I was a vampire.

"Sookie, you will have enemies. I am glad you did not know of your heritage before. Vampires wouldn't take too kindly to this news. It is forbidden as I have said to turn a Fae into a vampire. In all reality most fairies and vampires hate each other. Vampires look at it in a way as you can kill fairies and you can drain them, but you do not turn them. Fairies would look at it as if they are about to die, they will choose death before choosing Vampirism." He sighed. "It has never been done. To be honest, it probably shouldn't have worked."

"What do you mean by it shouldn't have worked?"

"I am saying that we fairies are light and vampires are darkness. The two cannot mix, but in your case it did and I have no answers to why it would. You were turned into a vampire. Is it because you are only half? No, I don't think that is the answer."

"So I'm some kind of freak?" I chuckled humorlessly.

"Vampires don't notice a difference in you?"

I thought about that for a moment. "Niall, I am stronger than most. Age doesn't really matter. I have killed vampires that are older than me, but none of them notice a difference that I know of."

"You are new breed, something that shouldn't really be." He sighed. "What shall you do with your life?"

"I have been asking myself that for as long as I have been created." I told him honestly.

"I can protect you. Something I should have done a long time ago." He laid his hand on my shoulder and I looked to it in comfort.

* * *

><p>For centuries after that conversation I have stayed with Niall and I have become something that is blasphemy for my own race. Which doesn't really affect me as I am what is called a <em>new breed<em>. That was something I didn't think about too often, because that made me feel even more alone in this world.

I became a hunter; a vampire slayer mostly. Funny, I know, but I do it for justice. I don't kill carelessly, I do it out of orders when Niall has missions that he wants me to do. And age never matters it seems because I have killed vampires much older than me back when I was a few centuries old. None of the vampires I have killed were really warriors anyway.

I have yet to meet my match to put it simple.

Over the next six hundred years I have developed rogue style movements. I fade into the black of night and I attack swiftly. No one knows of me, not many at least. For if someone found out my heritage, I could be doomed. Niall had told me over the years that the Fae population was down and if word got out that I was a _new breed_ there would be war. Not only because I am half fae, but because I have taken up my heritage back in Faery.

I am a princess, one that has many subjects that respect who I am. I have no idea why, maybe they just find me fascinating. But I am cared for and if something happened to me…well, there would be hell to pay. That just makes everything ten times worse in my opinion. How would it make you feel to know that if you were found out; if your deepest secret was to surface, that it would cause your people's lives because you knew that they would defend you, no matter what?

There are more vampires than there are fairies and if it came down to people finding out my heritage, I will have doomed the Fae population to near extinction.

So I stay to myself and I do my job. I kill and then I return back to Faery. There are many more secrets that I have; ones that if vampires knew about I was sure as dead.

For one, I can walk in sunlight. For two, I can kill and it doesn't matter the age. Lastly; and this just puts the nail on the coffin-though it isn't very clear and it doesn't happen every time I try-I can read vampire's minds.


	4. Wrong feeling

**Author's Notes:** Hello again! *blush*

I have been busy…lol. I came up with this small chapter, because it got stuck in my head.

Alright, here we are.

This chapter starts the present time. To give you a reminder: Sookie is just one year younger than Eric, so that would also make her 1000 years old. She is a 'new breed' of vampire. Godric is her maker and she has been living in Faery since she was four hundred years old. She has become a vampire slayer, occasionally killing other Supes, but her main focus is on vampires.

Now onto the chapter…

I hope you enjoy it!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO—SharaMoon

* * *

><p>After I killed a very weak vampire-in my opinion-I went back to my home. I took a shower to get all the blood off of my body before I relaxed a bit, but I couldn't relax. I was edgy.<p>

Standing on the balcony outside my room, looking out on the courtyard of Faery, I tried to assess my feelings. Something felt…_wrong_. I can't explain it to you more than that. Somewhere in the vast world beyond Faery _something_ was happening. A brewing or a storm is what popped into my mind, but not in the way I thought. No, it was like a calm before a storm, something…_bad_ was going to happen.

And all that I could think about was my maker…odd isn't it? To be truthful I thought about my maker a lot, nearly every day. I guess it was just because he is who created me, but I was just trying to make it seem that way. No, I missed my maker…more than I would ever tell.

I was to stay away from them, something that I thought over a conversation years ago with Niall. He asked me why I would want to be separated. I never told him the full story of what happened, I had never told anyone. I explained to Niall that it would be best, because vampires wouldn't have known I existed and that included my maker and Eric. They could have thought I met my True Death. Little would they know that I was alive and well, killing vampires once every few days.

Niall agreed heartily though on my reasons. He even kept me here when the need to see my maker became unbearable.

Some vampires have spread word about one person who kills their own kind. I could have chuckled at that thought because they were very accurate on their assessments. Yes, there was a vampire killing their own kind, but it was for justice. Not something that the other vampires could comprehend. They also didn't know _who_ this vampire was. Rumors flew around that it was the oldest vampire in the history of the world or that it was a lord vampire; like Dracula that would be strong enough to kill so swiftly and so _silently_. Never to be caught.

They have named this mysterious 'killer' as the 'Vampire of the Final Death', which wasn't a bad name after all; I could roll with it. Little did they know that this vampire was around one thousand years old and a new breed and that her name was Sookie Stackhouse. All I can say is that I'm good at what I do.

_The less my maker and Eric knew about what I really have become the better._

This feeling though, I couldn't get away from it. It wasn't like a switch that I could turn off whenever I pleased. I was stuck with these emotions until it passed. I heard someone behind me and I didn't have to look to see that Niall was there.

"You are acting strangely tonight." He said. "What has you upset?"

I sighed, leaning forward more against the concrete balcony. "I really don't know."

"Is it your maker again?"

It was always funny when he would bring that up, like he knew exactly what I was thinking and when this feeling would come to its limit. This feeling though…it surrounded my maker, but it wasn't the urge to see him. No, this was much darker; heavier.

"We could go back into the castle?" He offered, stepping up next to me. When I didn't move and didn't reply, he sighed. "You can't go, you have said it yourself countless of times."

"I remember once, you had to have the guards hold me down so I wouldn't be reckless and go." I chuckled.

"It was heartbreaking to see you that way." He went on with a sarcastic tone. "The urge to go to a vampire."

"He is my maker, Niall and I am a vampire." I said stiffly.

"You are different though and I have not hid the fact that Godric was wrong when turning you."

"Nothing I can do now to change it." _And maybe I wouldn't change it if I could._ I thought, but I didn't voice that.

"Sookie, you are powerful and you are doing a great service to our world. You make me proud." He leaned over and gripped me tightly, but I didn't hug him back right away.

His words seemed odd. I knew that he didn't like Godric. They had a past, but he wouldn't go into telling me what it was. That made me think it wasn't good past at all. Carefully I patted his back before stepping away.

The feeling was intensifying now and I had to shake my head as if that would take it away. Niall was watching me intently. "Sookie…do you need to be restrained?" His voice was cautious.

"I…I…" I shook my head harder.

I was feeling more than just Godric's emotions. It was confusing. I haven't felt Eric's emotions in centuries. This was more than confusing…it was frightening. Eric; wherever he was…he was incredibly sad and…angry.

I breathed in deeply as if I needed it. The emotions just kept growing, throwing me off more. I faintly heard Niall.

"Go, get the guards. I think Sookie needs to be restrained…she has that look again." He turned to me but I could barely see him. My eyes felt heavy and..._wet_. "Are you alright, Sookie?"

Then out of nowhere, pain erupted through my body. I fell to the ground hissing out, shaking violently as I convulsed. I was _burning_…that was the only thing I could think of. My hands fell to my chest and I clawed at my skin, breaking open my flesh, trying to get this heart wrenching feeling away from me. I never felt anything like it. The wetness in my eyes seemed to finally spill over, creating bloody tears that ran down my face.

There were gasps and I heard people rushing to where I laid on the ground, crying out.

"G-Godric…" I whispered helplessly; my voice trembling.

The pain stopped abruptly, so suddenly that I was left in shock. I couldn't stop trembling though because I knew, just _knew_ something happened to him.

"We will have to restrain you, Sookie…you are acting…" His voice trailed off.

No, I couldn't be restrained. I had to go…I had to…

The guards stepped forward and a snarl ripped from my chest and my fangs dropped. "No!" I nearly screamed. I flipped over into a crouched position.

"Sookie…"Niall started but I cut him off.

"Get away from me! I need to…go…" I shouted at them.

"You can't! Remember why you chose to stay away!" Niall tried to reason with me but it wasn't working; I wouldn't listen.

It was compulsory. I needed to go.

Before any of them could move even an inch more, I was off the balcony. I turned in the air, teleporting away from the sight. I fell to the ground, not knowing where I was. I looked down at my bleeding palms knowing that I messed up.

I could teleport, but it would cause physical harm on me. We still had no real reason why it wouldn't work, but just some magic that I should have had for being Fae didn't come to me. I also didn't have the ability to shoot the light out of my hands. So to save me the trouble from being burned every time I tried to use my faulty ability, I took the longer way out of Faery when I needed to go back to Earth or I would have another Fae take me there.

It was a stupid move on my part to use my teleporting but I had no other choice. Still it was stupid nonetheless and I knew it as I looked down at my now scarred and burnt open flesh on my arms. It didn't matter now. I needed to find _him_.


	5. News

Author's Notes: Hello readers!

Alright, so I am back with the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! It was a hard chapter for me to write as well.

I am so glad that I am getting wonderful feedback for this! Wow! You guys are awesome!

Read and review!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>I didn't look around the hotel that I walked into. I simply walked through like I owned the place. No one tried to stop me, and that was a good thing. It was just after dawn, so no vampires were out. I kept my head bent low as I moved past the front desk. I also kept my arms hidden; the burnt flesh might be a bad thing for a 'human' and cause alarm.<p>

I hadn't forgotten Eric's scent, so I could smell him in the hotel. I could also faintly smell Godric. The difference you ask? Eric was here…Godric was not.

I hit the elevator button and waited impatiently for it to come down. A man came up to me slowly as I waited.

"Ma'am, do you need something?" He asked. I noticed that he was part of the hotel staff.

"No." I answered, my voice was oddly strained.

I waited for him to leave, but that never happened. He was looking at me in astonishment. I followed his eyes to see that he was staring at my healing skin; which was mending quickly in front of him.

_Shit._

I caught his eyes and stared into them, letting everything else drop suddenly.

"You will walk away now and you will not remember seeing me, do you understand?" I glamoured.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Go." I said and he turned away from me.

His walk was stiff, but at least the glamour worked. I wasn't really trying, my focus was far away.

The elevator opened and I stepped inside quickly. The doors shut and I waited. I closed my eyes to feel him, something that was strange to me. I haven't done that in nearly one thousand years. He was up only a few floors from me and he was awake.

I hit the button and the elevator began to rise. In that time I tried to figure out what had happened and the inevitable truth was right on the tip of my tongue but I didn't want to think about that possibility. No, I couldn't.

The doors opened swiftly and I moved past two people that were getting on. I turned to my left and breathed in, smelling the area. Godric was here not long ago. Where did he go? I shook my head as I walked faster down the hallway, trying to not pull much attention to myself.

'Pets' were all around up here, leaving their vampires for the day. It might be odd for me to be here, simply because I haven't ever been seen by these people before. I stayed alert, avoiding eyes as I kept down the hallway.

When I was sure no one was looking I stepped in front of his door. He was inside, I knew it. I leaned closer, bowing my head as if to hold back all other feelings that I had at this moment. I really didn't want to be here, and yet…I did at the same time.

Swiftly I turned the door, breaking the lock. The door came tumbling open and I wasted no time in entering. The room was dark, silent. I cast my eyes around, looking for possible danger, but none came. Not for a good few seconds that is.

A vampire woman in a coral pink suit came from behind. I turned around, my fangs dropped as I hissed. She tried to take a swipe at me but I grabbed her arm, bending it backwards before I kicked straight into her gut. I clearly wasn't thinking, I shouldn't have attacked but she caught me off guard.

There was a sound to my left before I was cast away from the crumpled female vampire on the floor. I hit the wall hard, cracking it behind me as a picture broke and shattered, sending glass down upon my face, to the ground.

The grip on my neck tightened and I knew who it was. My head was bent low with my bangs covering my face. A snarl ripped from his chest, a feral sound that echoed around the hotel room. I lifted my head slightly and met Eric's face once more. I didn't think it would affect me as much as it did, but I could have cried.

The hair that I loved was gone, chopped away for a short new style. His blue eyes that pierced mine were angry and yet sad. Bloody tears stained his beautiful Viking features that I remembered. Those tears were the icing on the cake. I knew what happened to my maker now, for Eric to look this way. Still I needed to know…that I was wrong.

Eric's snarl stopped suddenly and his eyes widened. The hand on my neck slacked just a bit and I wasted no time in grabbing it and pulling it away. I shoved him and he stumbled back. His eyes held mine and his face was set in a mask of shock as if he saw a ghost. Which was pretty much true; that is what I always had hoped he thought; that I had died.

"Where is he, Eric?" I demanded. He didn't answer me and the trembling in my right hand started. "Where the fuck is he, Eric?" I said louder, stepping forward slightly.

The woman on the ground looked up at me. I knew who she was, not her name, but her connection with him. That was Eric's child, huh? I shook my head.

"You're dead." Eric finally said, straightening up.

"No, that is what I tried to make you believe and I was successful at it!" I growled. "Where is he?"

"You. Are. Dead." He stated again, growling.

"You can try to convince yourself that all you want! I am standing right here for the love of God!" I shouted. "Where the hell is _my_ maker?"

Eric's brows furrowed before he gave a harsh laugh. His eyes held spite as he stepped forward. "You betrayed _your_ maker when you didn't come back, _ever_!"

"I couldn't! Where is Godric, Eric? Just answer me!"

Eric shook his head, closing his eyes slightly. I growled, grabbing his shirt in my hands as I turned him around, planting him against the wall. "I want answers!"

He didn't like what I did, that was obvious as he snarled. His hands came up to grab mine and he flipped the position, sending us flying at another wall. It creaked and the plaster fell from the ceiling above. "Not that you should even care! You didn't give a fuck about Godric!"

"Yes I do or I wouldn't be here!" I growled.

I wouldn't actually come out and say it, but I was surprised at his strength. I couldn't get him off of me either. I tried to pull him away with my strength, but it was to no avail. He was strong, possibly stronger than me. I didn't think about that.

"Answer me, Eric! Just tell me!"

"He is dead! It's surprising that you even felt it!" He screamed in my face.

My hands that were on his wrists fell away suddenly as my un-beating heart seemed to break and my world came shattering down. I didn't think those simple three words would break me so far, but they did.

"No…he…he c-can't be." I whispered, choking on a sob.

Eric's brows furrowed as I relaxed against the wall. His hand that was around my neck loosened and without that support I fell to my knees.

The tears came fast, thick blood oozed down my face as I curled myself up against the wall and cried.

"He can't be…I didn't…I…" My words weren't making sense, but I knew what I was feeling, what I was trying to tell him. "I didn't…I didn't get to say g-goodbye…"

I felt a hesitant hand against my shoulder then and I didn't look up at Eric who knelt beside me. I didn't think as I turned into his chest and let him wrap his arms around me. It was comfort by someone who knew the exact pain that I felt right now.

I don't know how long I stayed there, wrapped in Eric's arms and I didn't care. I gave no thought to Eric's child who sat against the broken door watching this whole transactions and I didn't even really hear that Eric was crying softly against my shoulder.

He was seeking comfort too, wasn't he? Much more than I was because he stayed with our maker, he knew more about Godric than I ever hoped to. I turned around and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him against me and cradled his head into my neck.

He didn't cry after that, the tears just flowed from him and me as well. There were no more spoken angry words, there were no sorrowed words. There were only tears and the need of comfort as we mourned our maker together. I was comforting him as he was me; that was it. It meant nothing more than that.

The room seemed to go silent once more and finally when I thought I had enough strength I let him go and I shuffled back. I couldn't believe that I actually did that, that I held Eric. I have never done that before, even when we were traveling together.

He didn't say anything as we sat there and the room seemed slightly stiff, that was until Eric's child spoke up.

"You broke my pumps." She sniffed, holding her shoes in her hand. "You have any idea how much they cost?"

"Not now, Pam." Eric said. He was looking down at the floor; his arms encircled his knees as if he was thinking.

"But…they were expensive." She nearly growled.

"I'll…buy you new ones." I stated, not really thinking clearly.

That seemed to pacify her as she moved along the floor, grabbing the pieces of glass that we shattered in our fight.

"Mind telling me who you are?" She asked. "Not that you don't look tasteful, I wouldn't mind getting my hands on you. You smell delicious as well, like you were prancing in a field of fairies. Such a nice thought."

I hadn't thought about that and to be honest I really didn't care. Eric carefully flared his nostrils; catching a whiff of my scent. His brows furrowed.

"How are you alive?" Eric said suddenly, his eyes snapped up to look at mine.

"I can't tell you that, Eric." I whispered. "I wanted to seem dead. I shouldn't be here, but I need to…to know."

Eric didn't look convinced. "You have been gone nearly a thousand years. We haven't seen you since that night and about six hundred years ago, you seemed to disappear. We couldn't feel you anymore. We thought you died."

"That was what I meant to happen. I left…for a long time."

"Where did you go?" His voice was harsh now, demanding answers from me. Answers that I couldn't tell him.

I stayed silent, casting my eyes away from his because it simply hurt to look anymore.

"Fuck, Sookie!" He shook his head. "I am your family in many aspects and you won't even tell me why you suddenly disappeared?"

"It isn't safe for anyone to know. I can't tell you…not yet…probably not ever."

"You are being irrational!" His voice rose again.

"No, I am not! I am doing it for myself, what I needed to do. It isn't safe for anyone to know."

"Does she always talk in riddles?" Pam asked.

I growled. "Not now, Pam!" Eric and I both shouted at the same time, which seemed to shut us up.

I glared down at my hands and willed my strength to get up. "How did he die?"

Eric didn't seem to want to answer, but taking one look at me, he opened his mouth. "He chose to die. He said we don't belong here."

"_But we are here…"_ I whispered. This seemed to shock Eric, but I have no idea why. He gaped at me for a moment. "There is nothing that can change it. This is the life we live. This is the life that was forced onto me, by you Eric, but I am trying to live it the way I want. You helped me get away and I never thanked you for that." I added that last bit sadly.

He blinked before scowling. "And how is that working out for you? Living the way you want? Turning your back on Godric, on me? Even if I did help you succeed in that, it's what you did. You chose to leave."

I chuckled sadly and stood up. "It's not working out very well."

I turned to the door, but I was stopped. Eric moved quicker than I could have guessed before he was on me again. I turned slightly to the side to see him looking down on me. His face was unreadable.

"You are not leaving again."

"You are not my maker. You can't make me stay." I whispered.

"Why are you running?" He countered. "Why did you turn your back on us?"

"Because I never wanted this, Eric. I didn't want to be a vampire. To be dead, but not nearly there. I am not angry at you anymore. I have more or less accepted what I am, but I can't stay here. I shouldn't have come. Now that I know…Godric is gone, there is nothing I can do here."

He didn't like my answer, his gripped tightened. "Don't run away from me again."

"I'm not running." I told him. "I'm simply walking the path that I want to lead."

"Sookie…"

I felt tears collect in my eyes once more, but this time they weren't for Godric. I didn't want to leave here, to leave Eric. It scared me.

"Maybe…maybe I'll come back and see you." I whispered. "I owe your child shoes anyway."

My heart felt lighter already, but I didn't look closely. I had a lot of explaining to do when I got back to Faery as it was. If I went to see Eric…well that was just something Niall wasn't going to like.

Before Eric could answer, I slipped my hand away and rushed down the hallway. I saw a fire escape and I opened the door. He couldn't follow me now even if he wanted to, the sun was up. He would know one of my secrets and I hoped he would keep it silent. I would have to go back to see him, because though I didn't want to talk about anything; I had to explain some things to him. And maybe…I just wanted to be near him.


	6. Hard decisions

**Author's Notes:** Hello dear and sweet readers!

Okay I have promised you an Eric POV chapter and THAT WILL BE THE NEXT CHAPTER! After this one, there will be an Eric POV about everything he has been thinking. So I think you will enjoy that.

I hope you like this chapter as well…a lot of drama!

Read and review!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>Touching the grounds outside of Faery, I knelt. I looked up at the sun that was shining all the time here, there was only one dark place in Faery and that was because I was here. Vampires aren't meant to be here, so there was some darkness. Niall said not to worry about it and I didn't.<p>

The sun was sending warmth that covered my body and yet, this same light is what killed my maker. I bowed my head, saying a small prayer for him to find peace. A vampire praying, I must be insane. After that I heard someone coming up behind me.

"I don't want to talk, Niall. I am sorry for leaving like that." I whispered.

"Sookie you betrayed me, for a vampire…why?" He whispered.

"I am a vampire, Niall. You are implying that it was stupid of me to go to my maker? Or are you implying that it was selfish?" I couldn't help the bitterness that was in my voice. When he didn't speak I went on. "It doesn't matter now, he is dead."

"Really?" There was too much excitement in his voice.

For the first time in one thousand years I wanted to throw up.

"Yes." I stood up and walked away from him.

I looked up at my balcony and jumped up. I grabbed the bottom ledge and heaved myself over it. Niall watched me go, but I gave no backward glances to him. I didn't want to.

I walked over to my bed and collapsed on the sheets. I closed my eyes and let the world dissolve around me. I fell asleep quickly, dead for the day.

My dreams were erratic, a lot of hardships that I had to watch. It was all the times that I was with Godric and they all flashed in my mind one right after another. I tried to force them away, but they only came stronger; intensifying.

I noticed Godric smiling at me most of the time…like he was really proud I was with them. I never noticed that, did I? No, I was always too brooding over the fact that I didn't want to be a vampire. I never stopped to _see_ that Godric loved me. I always knew it, but it was a different experience to see it.

His smile was warm, loving and so proud that I was a companion to him and Eric. Eric was happy too wasn't he? He was the reason I was what I am, but the look in his eyes…he really did care for me as well. He saw me differently. Not that he wanted to keep me for himself, no he was just couldn't let me die because I meant something to him; something important so many years ago.

The reel of my life stopped abruptly and I nearly screamed for it to go on, to want to see everything that I missed over the years. Someone was standing in the shadows now and I looked closely.

I gasped. "G-Godric…?"

"You are still as beautiful as I remember, child." His voice vibrated around my ears. It was the same as I remembered.

"I didn't get to say goodbye…I should have been there…I shouldn't have left you…" I was talking too fast, begging him to forgive me. He shook his head and smiled.

"No, I understand now why you left."

"It was selfish! I didn't think about you and Eric and now I am too late! I can't take it back!" I cried. I stood up and threw myself at Godric. To my surprise his arms enclosed around me and I felt instantly better. He was always my comfort.

"Father, brother, son." He whispered into my hair. "You have chosen your path, Sookie, but I must warn you that it isn't as nice as you are trying to make it out to be."

I sniffed. "I kill vampires…Godric, I kill our own race!" I was horrified for the very first time of what I did.

"Some deserve it." He whispered. He was trying to make me feel better and it was working.

"What…am I to do?"

He chuckled. "What do you mean what are you to do? You still have your own mind, you can choose any path that you want and I will be there with you, in your heart."

"You shouldn't be…I left." I gripped his waist tighter and rubbed my face against his chest.

His hand came under my chin and he lifted my head so I was forced to look at him. "I was always with you, even if you couldn't see me. You are my child and I wouldn't let you go fully; I couldn't."

I nodded, tears fell and he wiped them. I cried softly. "I love you, Godric. I always have."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss my forehead. I closed my eyes at the contact. "And I love you, Sookie. Remember, you are never alone."

He simply faded away and I was grasping air. Slowly I let them fall to my sides as I looked forward to where he stood just moments ago and I smiled softly. I felt a little at peace, but I still could never forgive myself for turning away from them.

'_Turning your back on Godric, on me? Even if I did help you succeed in that, it's what you did. You chose to leave.'_

Eric's words made me wince, but he was right. I did turn my back on them and I acted like I didn't care, but that was always a lie. I always wondered how they were and what they were up to. As much as I hated it back then, I couldn't stop worrying about them. I always hid from myself saying it didn't matter, but it did. I left them and Eric has every right to be upset that I barged in there and demanded answers.

I sighed, shaking my head slightly. I stood up and left my room. It was a Tuesday night. It was time to go see if I had any missions that Niall wanted to send me on. I fixed my shirt before continuing into the room. I stood silent and waited for him to speak.

"I have a new mission for you." He stated, without looking up from a file. "This vampire was seen killing Fellowship of the Sun followers."

"A vampire killed people that are vampire haters." I nodded. "Any reason why the person did this? Other than the irony in that?"

"None that we know of; but he was caught in the act." Niall finally looked up. "Will you take this mission?"

"Don't I always?" I smirked.

He smiled with me. "I have a photo of him, so you can find him easier. Come take a look."

I stepped forward and outstretched my hand for the photo. Niall handed it to me and I turned it over. The picture could have speared me to the floor because it was a picture of someone I knew very well, someone I was just with earlier this morning. I didn't let any emotion come across my face; I never told Niall the name of Godric's other child in the slightest. It was something I always kept hidden. No idea why, but I just felt the need to keep it a secret.

"You sure he killed these Fellowship followers?" I asked, glancing up from the photo. I let it drop to the table. It was like it burnt me to hold it.

Niall was watching me intently, but I stayed focused. "Yes, there was video of it. I have some here." He turned a screen around and I watched as Eric attacked a man but it cut off before I saw much. My heart would have been beating so hard I was alive. Niall continued. "He is slightly older than you, so this fight could take you some time to do. This is different than any other battle you faced; it seems that he is a Viking." Niall's eyes fell to mine again. "He is very sly, or I have heard. You need to get on his good side, if he has a good side that is." Niall paused. "His name is Eric Northman and he must suffer the consequences."

"Niall…I thought I was to stay hidden in the shadows. Why are you asking me to get into the middle of this…and try to start for a relationship? That goes against the rogue style that we have come up with."

"These humans, though they are doing it the wrong way, didn't deserve to die. He did it unprovoked, Sookie. He simply murdered them; children as well!" When I didn't answer he went on. "This is your job, Sookie. This is what you signed up for. Are you going soft and not seeking justice for lost souls?"

I gulped slightly. Niall was pinning me with an unreadable expression. I couldn't think; my head seemed to be spinning. Either I don't do it and then Niall will send Fae warriors or I can go and warn Eric. I have to do something…but what will I do after that? Niall…he has never lied to me before. What if Eric really did kill those people? Innocent _children_? "When…when shall I leave?"

"Good girl." He leaned back, smiling. "I knew I could always trust you to do the right thing. You shall leave in two days' time. He has a bar in Shreveport, Louisiana. You shall go there and see him, try to get close to him. He has a lot of followers, people who work for him; so you will need to stay alert. If you can't do it within a few weeks then I will send some Fae to help you with this."

"Why is this vampire so important?" I asked hurriedly. I hid my trembling hands behind my back.

Niall didn't seem to have heard me. "We can spare a few Fae warriors and take him down if you have trouble. Keep me contacted _every_ day on your progress." I opened my mouth but he silenced me. "You are dismissed now. Get some rest, you will need it."

I didn't dare open my mouth as I turned around and stalked out of the room.

_Eric…what am I to do with you? What am_ I_ going to do?_


	7. Reasons

**Author's Notes:** Hello my dear readers!

Here is the next chapter of Beautifully Undead and just as I have promised, it is Eric's POV! Yay!

I hope you enjoy what I have created for you. I really had a lot of fun writing this chapter and it didn't take me very long at all. I hope this chapter answers the questions as to why Eric wanted her to become a vampire. :)

Read and Review…because I love hearing what you think!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch! I wish I owned the Viking…but that will never happen, much to my disappointment.

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>"And are you going to tell me who that was?" Pam asked.<p>

"She is Godric's other child." I stated without looking over my shoulder.

"Why haven't I heard of her until she nearly broke my arm off?" She scoffed.

"There was no reason why you should have known of her. She left, with my help." I shook my head, laughing harshly. I picked up a vase that was on the table and I threw it; needing some kind of release.

"Oh, now was that really necessary?" Pam scoffed. "More crap that I will have to clean. Thank you for that, Eric."

"Pam…leave." I spoke, a command clearly etched into my words.

"You sure you want to be alone?" Her voice was softer and I smirked.

"There is no reason why you should worry about me. I will be fine."

"Sure you will, Eric. You just lost your maker and you're long lost…_sister _or whatever you want to call her just showed up." She stated. "Yeah, you are okay."

"I will be. Now leave."

She didn't disobey me this time and for that I was thankful.

I sat back on the bed and rubbed my hands over my face, only to come back with bloody hands. I could have growled. How could my long existence turn against me? Pam was right, I lost my maker and my 'sister' just happened to show up. I wasn't fine, but like always it was my burden to bear and I would do it alone as I have before.

Sookie was alive and well. That was truly a big shock on my part, but I couldn't deny my relief as I looked into her eyes. They held so much contempt though. She has changed and I have noticed it. She isn't the brooding girl that I remember, but I could not tell you she changed for the good either. No, I was disappointed to be truthful. She wanted to be free and I thought it would have brought her happiness, but it didn't seem that way when she stood in front of me. She even said it herself- something that I wasn't expecting. I thought she would lie, but she didn't. It wasn't working well for her.

Where has she been for so long? Where could she have gone to make us believe that she had met her True Death? There were too many questions I had and I didn't know if I was going to get an answer. She came and went just as quickly as she had when we were together before.

Thinking about her brought me back to when she was human. I still remember her scent; such a tantalizing and beautiful scent that would never be lost in my memory. It was burnt in there, just as much as her face was. What did draw me to her? It wasn't only her blood, but that was a factor; one that I will not lie about. Sookie simply had a way about her when she was alive. When I stumbled upon her, she was out in the night; which was something that was frowned upon back in those times. She was a woman. She may have been a Viking, but women weren't in battle as much and Sookie she was no warrior as a human.

She wasn't scared of the night and she truly wasn't scared to see a Viking that she happened to spot in the night. To be honest, I was there to feast. I broke away from Godric when I smelled the most delicious scent on the wind. Sookie drew me in, but she had courage not many women had. I watched as she waved to me that first night with no fear in her eyes, just curiosity.

I didn't know what to make of it and I backed away, totally forgetting that I came to feast on her. I couldn't do that and you ask why? I was intrigued by her, I wanted to watch her, and I wanted to _protect_ her. It was a concept that Godric didn't believe in those times. Humans were far and few to gather respect of a Vampire. Godric had changed over the years, but that always stuck with me. Humans are weak and boring creatures, but that was the exception. Sookie was my only weakness and she made me want to be the man that I was before I was turned. A scary aspect on the whole when I really think about it. Why would one human girl make me change my thoughts?

I had always been happy to be a vampire. It was the gift Godric had given me, to walk the earth with him in the night, under the moon and stars. But with Sookie I wanted to see the sun again, it was as if she gravitated toward me in a ball of sunshine, something I had not seen in a year after being turned. Even if she was yards away from me at the time, I could almost feel the heat that she radiated off her body and I found that I wanted to be as close to that as possible.

I never told Godric of this girl, but he knew something was different about me. He never spoke, but even after just a year of traveling with him, I knew him very well; enough to know when he was thinking about the times that I would go off by myself and feed. Little did he know that I wasn't feeding at all. No, I went to watch the girl that would always be waiting for me to return.

One day I tried to glamour her and it wouldn't work. That was something that I had never came across before and it messed with my mind. All humans should be able to be glamoured, but she wasn't. I left after that, knowing that I shouldn't have been around her. That if Godric figured out about my side trips, he would be upset. We were meant to stay hidden and I didn't do that. I stood in plain sight and I even helped her when she was about to fall. I touched her and that is another thing I would never forget.

It was hard on me because I simply smelled her closer and her blood sang to me, but I wouldn't bite. I couldn't mar her skin in anyway. It was too beautiful for that and she was more important to me than just a feed.

I couldn't go back, it was something I knew I couldn't do, but I couldn't help it. Something felt wrong. We were just about to leave Sweden for good, but I turned my head to the side and I caught her scent on the wind and yet it was much stronger; potent. I didn't think as I sprinted away from Godric and I was afraid, he felt this and followed. Something that should have weighed heavily on my mind, but didn't. All I could think about was Sookie and why she could have been_ bleeding_.

I followed her blood trail into a small town square and I looked down on her. She was nearly dead; her blood was in a pool around her. It was hard to resist reaching over and drinking the blood from the ground, it smelled that delicious, but I held out. I did it for her, because I knew she was going to die. I didn't want that, I _couldn't_ have that. I couldn't watch her die when I knew there was another life that she could have. She could be with _me_.

I wouldn't watch her die because…_I loved her._

I knew I couldn't be the one to do it, to change her. I would end up killing her; her blood was too inviting to me, but I knew my maker could do it. So I didn't think as I asked him to save her. He was hesitant, but he did it for me. He knew how I felt for this girl through our bond and he didn't judge as he leaned over and saved the girl that was nearly at deaths door.

I waited for three days and when she finally woke I thought she would have been happy. That she would feel happy to live and go on with life. It might be different, but at least she was alright. I was wrong, very wrong as I watched her cry in Godric's arms.

I cannot tell you how much I truly hated myself, because she was right. I damned her to this life and I didn't think about what she wanted. That is one reason why I asked Godric to let her go years later. I couldn't watch her be sad anymore. I simply couldn't. I cared about her too much to watch her to hate her life, so I helped her reach the dream she always wanted. She was free and I hoped for her happiness, even if it killed me to watch her walk away.

To see her now and to see that she hasn't reached the happiness she was looking for was a sad concept in my mind, one that I didn't want to think about and yet I couldn't stop the thoughts from coming. What is she looking for? What could she possibly want in life?

She says she doesn't hate me, she isn't angry anymore and it is a relief on my own un-beating heart, but that relief falls short when I looked at the loneliness in her eyes. Deep pools that went on forever. Something tells me that she has seen and done more in the world than I thought she would have. I have no idea what she does and where she goes, but I want to.

_I also want to know how she can walk in the sun and why exactly did she smell a lot like fairies._


	8. Feeding

**Author's Notes**: Hello readers!

So I got this really awesome idea to add a creature into this story from one of my readers. Ericsfae, girl you are awesome and I thank you! As I have promised all the credit goes to you for helping me figure out these creatures!

So I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it!

Read and review!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>Two days had passed and gone and I couldn't stop pacing the room. In the little time that I was given, I had not used the time to think apparently because I had nothing on my mind to do with my current situation. This was really bad news on my part and I really didn't know how to deal with it. I closed my eyes and leaned against my bed post for support. I tried to steady everything that seemed to swamp my brain in one swipe.<p>

I was being sent to kill Eric; _Eric!_ What am I supposed to do? I can't _not _do it and I can't do it. I was stuck in a position that I didn't want to be in. My theories on this whole thing kept falling through because of all the little information Niall has given me, none of it made any sense in my mind. Niall said Eric killed humans, children. Something that is forbidden in the Supe world because they are innocent, the most innocent, but…I couldn't see Eric doing this. I couldn't see him willingly killing a child. That wasn't the Eric I knew.

And yet, Eric has changed; I've noticed this as I sat with him. He wasn't the same man that he was a thousand years ago. No, everyone changed, but Eric couldn't have changed into a child killer. I couldn't believe that. I wouldn't. Not until I saw more proof.

Niall wouldn't lie to me, would he? Why would he do it? Why does Eric seem so important for him to die at Niall's request?

Too many questions were running though my head and that wasn't helping anything in the long run. I sighed, flipping my hair back and pinning it to my left shoulder. I grabbed my bag after staring at it for a good five minutes.

I didn't think more of that as I slipped away from my room, but I did look back as if I would never see it again, which might actually happen. I walked down the hall and fairy maids bowed to me. I shook my head and kept going. Niall was at the end of the hallway waiting for me. He had a smile on his face, but I could barely look at him. I couldn't help but think that things were different between us.

"Have a safe trip and remember to call me every day." He said, slinging his arm around my shoulder and walking me to the castle front doors.

"Of course." I whispered.

"You have this handled, do you not?" He questioned as I stepped down the steps.

I paused, closing my eyes but of course he didn't see that. "Yes." I said shortly before continuing.

I walked down the hill and over by a giant sycamore tree. There was a portal there that would take me to a town called Bon Temps, in the woods actually by an old farmhouse. I would have a little way to walk, but that was fine. I had to stop somewhere and get Pam some new shoes anyway.

Funny that I would be thinking about buying a possible threat shoes, isn't it? It didn't feel wrong to do so, that is what really got me. I tried not to think of it as I passed through the portal and landed in a wooded area. I could see the farmhouse clearly and I looked up at the sky, the sun coming down lower. The day drawing to an end.

Vampires wouldn't be awake for another hour before they wake up. I can pass for a human, something else that was really different in my case. My skin wasn't that pale. For a human to take one look at me, they would not believe that I was a vampire. So I could go now to a store and buy those shoes I was thinking about.

I trudged around, faster than I should have. I couldn't fly, but Godric could when he was my age. I have no idea why I wasn't gifted with that, but it would have been a great improvement from just running. I didn't mind the running though, it gave me time to think. There was too much on my mind to sort it, so I just stayed back and relaxed as best as I could.

Walking into a rather rich looking store I noticed a pair of pink Jimmy Choo heels. I am not one to look into designers; I had to look at the sign. The pink pumps were…very pink, but I think she really liked the color. Her damn suit was all pink, so that was my best bet I thought. There was an ankle strap that would lie over the top of the foot and buckle at the side. They were very cute and I thought she would enjoy them. If she didn't, she could just burn them. I really wasn't looking into it too much.

I grabbed them, not looking at the price tag and I walked to the register. I pulled out my credit card after seeing the price; six hundred and thirty dollars for one pair of heels. I didn't have that much cash on me. I was glad that I had a credit card for this purpose.

The lady bagged the shoes, watching me carefully. I have not been around too many humans in quite a few years, so I had no idea what she was looking at; that was until I smelled a slight arousal. I turned my face and looked away. Her mind was sending off a lot of sexual things. She was a lesbian that much was sure and right now she was thinking of ways she would 'punish' a girl like me.

Yes, I can still hear humans as clearly as I did back a thousand years ago, but I am not around them enough to really get used to them. With effort I pushed up my barriers and cast my eyes back at the woman, who was flustered at my gaze.

"T-Thank you." She said, handing me the receipt.

"No, thank you. I am sure she will love these." I said.

"Oh, you…have a g-girlfriend?" She stumbled over herself.

I smiled slightly. "No, she is an acquaintance. Thank you again, you have been sweet." And I turned and left with her gaping at me.

I turned to the left, looking up at the street sign. I remembered exactly what street the bar was on and if I wasn't mistaken, all I had to do was walk through the park to my left and then go down one block and I would be there at Eric's bar, at Fangtasia.

I turned on my heel and headed in that direction. I kept silent as I walked. What was I going to do? I knew I wouldn't be able to kill Eric, unless I knew for sure that he deserved it and even then…No! I am a hunter, I shouldn't even think that I wouldn't be able to do a job, but it was true. What if I couldn't?

Well, first things were first. I needed to find out what really happened in Dallas and I needed all the details, but how was I going to do that without Eric getting suspicious? That was the thing. He is very cunning, I could tell from the look in his eyes. I have been gone for a very long time, it isn't like he would just come out and tell me. Niall was right in that aspect. I would need to create a relationship with him; a new one. That could backfire on me.

So how could I come out and ask him without revealing what I really am? And how could I warn him, if and when I find out that he didn't do the acts that are against him? He would find out my secrets, he already knew one. A very big on at that. A vampire can't walk in the sun, but he knew I did it. This whole plan Niall has could backfire, not only on him, but on me and then I would die.

I sighed, shaking my head.

Okay, so I get to know him better. Then slowly I need to talk to him about what happened in Dallas and then I can take it from there. This all doesn't sound too great on my heart.

I turned to my left hearing growling far off behind me, before it began to grow softer as it got closer. There was only one creature that could accomplish that, but surely not…

I watched as their glowing red eyes gleamed at me, but I didn't have to look away. I was already dead. I watched as the dogs trotted forward before slightly bowing in front of me; in a way of peace. The smell of sulfur hit me then in full force and I looked down at the slightly growling dogs and I took a step back as their drool fell to the ground. If it touched any part of my body it would burn and melt it away.

Without taking my eyes of them I grabbed my cellphone out of my pocket and dialed a number. "Would you mind telling me why there are hell hounds in front of me?" I waited.

"Ah, they came already? Yes, I thought that if you would need help they would be there to help you."

"What orders were they given?" I stayed impassive, but that was nothing of what I was feeling. Niall's motives seemed to escalate higher on my radar. "And why are you working with the prince of hell?"

"I have known him for so long and they were given the orders to stay hidden until you need them." Niall's voice was soft and I listened in on it carefully, trying to decide if he was telling me the truth. I really shouldn't doubt him, but I couldn't help it as I looked down at hell hounds.

I have seen them before, I have even killed some; which is a very hard task to accomplish because you can never be sure that you actually killed them until they turn into dust and ash, but even then they could be resurrected.

"Sookie…this vampire, Eric Northman is powerful I hear, I want to take every step I need to, to make sure that everything goes smoothly."

_No…maybe these dogs are here to watch me…_

"Niall, do you have trust in me?" I asked casually, kicking the dog away, keeping away from his mouth. The dog growled and I growled back. "I mean…hell hounds? Are you serious?"

"They are there to protect you, Sookie. That is essential. Your safety means a lot to me and I want to make sure that you will return safely. Hell hounds are hardly seen and not many people know how to kill them, they are our best bet for your safety."

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Fine, but they need to stay hidden."

_Because I didn't want them to know what I was doing…_I don't even know what I am about to do in all honesty. I am confused to say the least, which is really funny. I have never doubted Niall, never in the whole time that I have lived with him, but maybe it was time to start look more closely to what he has to say.

I closed the phone as Niall began to speak. I didn't want to talk anymore.

"You two ugly little creatures need to leave…._now_. Go torment someone else, _anyone_ else but me. I won't think twice about killing you and you can even tell that to your prince. Tell him Sookie said hello when you see him." Yes, I have met the prince of hell, not the best experience. The prince seemed to like me, which wasn't that great for me. I don't go for hell people. The dogs turned and disappeared in thin air and I sighed in relief.

_For a vampire…I sigh a lot. _

I turned on my heel and continued the way I was destined. I came closer and closer to the bar. I could faintly see the red sign that bared the name 'Fangtasia' in swift letters. I closed my eyes for a moment and felt around for Eric, knowing he was there. Carefully I pushed forward and came up to the door.

To my surprise Pam was standing there looking rather bored. She was dressed in a black leather suit, which seemed insulting to me. I rolled my eyes and stepped forward.

"Oh, well look at that. The arm twister is here." She smiled at me.

"Yes, I thought I should come back and see Eric." I looked down at the bag in my hand. "And to give you your shoes I promised to get you."

"A present? The white flag is up? You're not going to attack again?" Her eyebrow rose and a slight smirk came onto her pretty face.

"I won't attack you." _Yet…_I added sadly into my own my mind, but I wouldn't attack if I didn't need to. I wouldn't.

"Well follow me and we can look at the shoes together." She turned away from the crowd that turned in uproar, obviously wanting to get into the bar. "If you don't shut your traps, I will shut them for you!" She growled and the crowd did just that. Everything was silent. Pam turned to smile at me. "They like that…the dirty talk. Follow me."

I did, carefully. I looked around the bar which seemed hilarious in my mind. This place was exactly what humans would think vampires would be like when they came here. Their business was doing well from it.

She took me to a booth not far into the bar and held out her hand expectantly. I gave it over and watched carefully as she pulled the box out of the bag. I found myself biting my lip and hoping that she would like them. She did as she held them up, giving them a good look.

"If I knew you better, I would probably hug you." She grinned. "Such nice Jimmy Choo's."

I nodded, not expecting a thank you. That was simply what we vampires don't ever say.

"Unfortunately they won't match my vampire outfit, but I will be wearing them soon." She sighed. "Eric is in the back, possibly fucking a fangbanger. It could be a while." She was blunt.

I nodded and looked around. I haven't fed in quite a while and these humans smelled very delicious. "What is the policy now? Can we not feed on humans in public?"

She shot me a look. "You are not from around here, are you?"

I kept a straight face. "No, I'm really not."

"You are not allowed to feed in public, willing or not, but like that has stopped us before. If you are very careful, I will let you do it. The bottled blood doesn't work very well. Gross shit."

"Bottled blood would not satisfy me right now. I haven't fed in a while."

"Then by all means, take one that you want, but be discreet. We do not need police here again."

"Raided?" I guessed.

"Yes. Such a bad law we are put to." She turned on her heel, but was still close enough to me that no one heard her. "There is a dungeon down the steps in the back. You want a human, you take them there."

"Of course." I answered.

Pam left and I was sure that she only gave me this advice because of her new shoes. I looked around the bar at all the humans who stood around. I knew what fangbangers were and you could tell which ones they were. A rather handsome man that stood staring at me was one of them.

I tried to forget about what I was about to do, but that never really worked for me. I turned and walked over to him. I watched as he gaped at me, staring at me like I was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He didn't even know that I was a vampire.

I cocked my head to the side, licking my lips as I saw his blood pulsing in his neck. "Would you mind giving me your blood?" I whispered in his ear. He nodded slowly against my neck. I smiled.

I grabbed his hand and led him through the bar. I located a few doors and I followed what Pam told me. I opened the door and noticed stairs. I gripped his hand tighter, trying to tell him that I was sorry for what I was about to do, even if he would enjoy it. I usually lived off True Blood, but I was simply too hungry to get a fill from it.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs I pushed him to a wall and looked into his eyes. He was slightly frightened, he always was. No vampire was ever nice to him, I heard from his head. He knew that it wouldn't hurt if the vampire took a gentle approach, but none have done that for him. I looked at him sadly.

"I will not hurt you." I whispered.

"I know you won't." He grinned at me, but it was slightly forced.

I smiled and ran my hand over his neck. He sighed and relaxed. "What is your name handsome?"

"Aaron Davis." He spoke, opening his hazel eyes to look at me. "C-Can I ask what your name is?" He tensed suddenly. "I-Im sorry, that isn't something you should ask. Forgive me."

"You are forgiven, but it was unnecessary. My name is Sookie." I whispered; I would glamour him afterward anyway. "Now Aaron, I want you to relax and stay relaxed alright?"

"Yes." He whispered.

I leaned over carefully, placing a kiss on his neck. He groaned out and I felt his hands itching to touch my skin. I carefully grabbed his hands and laid them on my sides. I wanted him to be comfortable. I was not one to get pleasure out of humans being scared. I licked his racing pulse and he moaned a bit. My fangs dropped and I carefully leaned over him. Gently I pushed in and he moaned louder, his grip on my sides tightening just a bit. He wasn't in pain; he was enjoying it.

My eyes rolled back as I tasted his blood. He was sweet, an enjoyable taste against my pallet and I slowly drank from his vein. His panting grew louder against my ear as I drank and I felt around to see how his pulse was holding up. I took a few more gulps and I groaned.

Little did I know, as I was too engrossed in what I was doing, that someone was standing behind me.

"Sookie?" Eric's voice rang in my ears.

I stopped suddenly and the poor boy groaned out in irritation that I stopped. If I was in any other place I might have laughed at it, but it wasn't funny. I was just caught feeding on a human, by a Sheriff of Louisiana; by _Eric_.

"Hello Eric." I said, turning around. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand before I met his eyes. He was standing on the stairs looking at me incredulously and slightly…angry? I shouldn't have listened to Pam. I really shouldn't have.

He leaned against the wall, glancing at the human before his eyes returned to mine. "Mind telling me what you are doing in my bar? Feeding on a human male?"


	9. Happiness and freedom

**Author's Notes:** Hello readers!

I know this isn't a very long chapter and because of that I will be back later today to write another one! Yay! Two chapters for my lovely readers!

To all my readers that are mothers: Happy Mother's Day to you all! I hope you have a wonderful day! (And I hope all my other readers do as well too!)

Thank you for all the wonderful feedback and thank you to the ladies who put my stories on their alerts, me on alerts, and adds my story to their favorites. That is the best feeling to a writer! Thank you!

Read and review, because you know that I love hearing what you have to say!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>I closed my eyes slightly at Eric's words. Aaron noticed the tension in the room then and tensed at my side. His mind was blaring loudly and I narrowed my eyes, trying to close my barriers, but it was to no avail.<p>

_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm going to fucking die!_

"No you're not going to die." I whispered to him.

Eric looked at me sharply. "What did you just say?"

That was the most stupid mistake I could have ever made. Not only did I get caught feeding on a human in a Sheriff's basement, but I just answered the humans mind, not even thinking. I have never been this careless in my life.

"Eric, I didn't think it would be a very big problem. Let's let the human go and we can talk." I said slowly, bowing my head in respect.

Eric growled. "Hurry up and glamor him."

I turned back to Aaron who was looking at me, trembling slightly and he was confused as to how I knew what he was going thinking. "Aaron, look at me." I said when his eyes fell down. Carefully the boy met my glance. "I wanted to thank you for your blood; it has helped me a lot."

Aaron smiled slightly, even though he was scared shitless. He seemed really sweet. "No problem, Sookie."

Eric flashed to my side then, growling menacingly and pinned me with a death glare. "You told this human your _name_?"

"Yes. Don't you?" I asked quietly.

"Not usually, Sookie." Eric scoffed. "They are inferior creatures and they do not deserve to know our names."

"So I was inferior when I was human? Why did you ask Godric to save me then?" I shot back. Eric winced before turning away slightly. He cut off our connection that we shared from Godric. I turned back to Aaron who was leaned into the wall as if trying to fit into the crack that was behind him. "Aaron, it is alright. He won't hurt you."

"That you know of." Eric stated.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes before smiling back at the human. "Aaron, you will not remember what happened here today. You will not remember my name and you will not remember I fed from you in this bar. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Aaron said, looking at me intently.

"Alright, now you can leave." I moved away from him and stepped in the path of Eric, I didn't know if he would let the human go. He was fuming. After Aaron moved up the stairs and closed the door behind him I looked up at Eric and tried to smile. "How are you?"

He didn't even blink. He stared at me intently. This really wasn't going very well on my part.

"What are you doing in my bar and why were you feeding on a human?" He said slowly, deadly.

I narrowed my eyes. "I was rather hungry, Eric. True Blood or whatever it is called would not satisfy me."

He growled. "You realize that I could take you in for doing such things?"

"I realize that now." I answered. "You forget though, I am not from around here."

An emotion ran across his face before it became impassive. He leaned against the wall. "Yes, you aren't from around here. Then you better start talking and telling me where you're from."

I winced. "Why are you so demanding?"

"Me? Demanding? I think I have the right to be." He said harshly, his words slapping me in the face with every syllable. "You show up two days ago in Dallas demanding me to tell you where our maker was and then you show up in my bar and happen to be feeding on a human?" He paused. "This doesn't even scratch the surface about the things I want to demand of you."

"Then we shall talk." I said slightly.

"Why are you here?" He repeated.

I paused for a millisecond, but that was enough; he saw it. I went on anyway. "I told you that I owed your child shoes and I got a pair for her."

"That cannot be the only reason why you're here."

"I wanted to see you again." I told him and it was the truth, just not all of it.

Eric seemed taken back for a moment, he recovered quickly enough. "I'm sure, Sookie." He said sarcastically.

"Tell me, how was your feast?" I said suddenly.

Eric scowled at me. "That is none of your concern."

"Never said it was. I was simply curious, mine was quite delicious." I smirked.

The anger was back, which was pretty funny to see. He turned and punched the wall. "Damn it, Sookie! Why the hell are you here?"

"Do you not want me here, Eric?" I asked, feeling slightly sad that he would act this way. "Because if you do not want me, then I will leave." I turned but he grabbed my arm, just as I knew he would.

Before I could do anything, I was against the wall with him crowding my personal space. "I never said I did not want you here. I want to know exactly why you are here and you cannot tell me that it is only for my benefit. You haven't cared about me ever since you were turned."

"That is a lie!" I said before I could stop myself. I couldn't help it. That last statement speared my un-beating heart. "I have always cared about you. Trust me."

Eric leaned down, so close that his lips brushed against mine. My eyes grew wide in shock, but I made no movement. I was testing his strength subtly and I knew I wouldn't be able to push him away. That wasn't good in my mind because if I had to take him down he would be very hard to do so. Not only on my heart either.

Eric closed his eyes and he inhaled my scent. "I could fuck you right now." He said slowly before a smile touched his lips. I kept my eyes open to watch his movements. With every word his lips would brush mine. It heated me from the inside, which should not be possible as I am dead. "You want to know why, I could fuck you?"

"And why could you fuck me?" I asked, keeping my voice calm.

His eyes opened and his arms dropped away suddenly before he backed up a few inches. I stumbled, something I simply don't do.

"Because you smell like a million different fairies." He stated and I froze. "And you are going to tell me why."

I didn't even think about my scent. I am becoming sloppy and it is all because I am confused.

"Eric…" I started. What could I possibly tell him without coming out and telling him exactly what I was here for?

"Exactly, Sookie. How can I trust you when you won't even answer my simple question?"

"You are in over your head, Eric." I shook my head slightly. This wasn't going the way it should be. I was in for a heap of yelling when Niall found out.

"Enlighten me, if you want my trust." Eric challenged.

There was no simple way I could go around this. If I wanted some trust, if I wanted to get on the right path to find out what happened in Dallas, then I need to tell him something.

"I have some fairy friends, Eric. I live with some."

"My bullshit meter is reading that as false, Sookie." He growled.

"It is true, if you want to believe it or not." This was mostly true. I did live with some fairies; I just wouldn't tell him how many.

Eric's eyebrow rose. "How can you handle their scent?"

"It doesn't affect me as it would others." I answered carefully.

"How…enterprising." Eric nodded.

I wasn't getting very far with this. I did the only thing I could think of.

Carefully I advanced on him, before stopping right in front of him. I let my hands travel up his chest slowly before meeting his incredulous gaze. I let my hands travel up to his shoulders and I put them on either side of his head. We were nearly the same height and I could look at him directly. Eric didn't move; he tensed at my antics.

I made it this far without him throwing me off so now what should I do? I thought that over a minute as we looked into each other's eyes. I wanted to tell him something from my heart, something that was the whole truth.

"I really have missed you, Eric. I thought about you and Godric every day. What do you want from me? You used to care about me, you saved me from dying and though I had anger at that, I have accepted it; I accepted what I became over the years. Could centuries really change your feelings for me? Have you grown cold?" I locked my eyes with his. "Did the vampire who wanted to save my life disappear? If so, I never wanted that Eric. I never wanted for you to think it was your fault that I left, because it wasn't. I left because I thought I would find myself again. As I have told you, it didn't work out for me. I am still trying to find what I wanted years ago."

Eric stared at me intently. "What have you really been looking for, Sookie?"

Eric could still read me like a book. He knew that I did not only leave to look for myself again. He was always smart when it came to that. If my heart could beat it would be thundering in my chest.

"I've been trying to find happiness and…I think that I should start looking for it again." I paused. "All I want is happiness and…_freedom."_ I whispered the last part, not really knowing where that came from.

Eric's hands tightened around my back before he pulled me against his chest and his lips met mine.


	10. Listeners

**Author's Notes:** Hello readers!

So I brought this chapter out later than I said I would. There is a good reason for this...as fanfiction wouldn't let me update. *sigh*

Thank you for all your wonderful feedback!

Down at the bottom when this chapter changes POVs to another person, I wanted to make it clear that it was happening during chapter 9. I didn't want to confuse anyone. :D

Read and review!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie's POV:<strong>

My eyes opened in shock at the initial seal of his lips. A million things ran through my mind in all of a few milliseconds of time. I knew I should have moved. I should have pulled him away, but my body was doing the opposite of what I wanted it to do. Instead of pushing him away, I was pulling him closer. Instead of turning my head to the side and breaking our lips apart, I smashed my lips harder to his. Instead of fighting him, I looked to him in comfort.

His tongue slid over my bottom lip and I opened for his pleasure. Eric groaned and that alone made my fangs drop with the normal 'snick'. His tongue met mine in a battle, but I wouldn't let him take dominance. Eric didn't like this as he pushed me against the wall hard and growled into my mouth. My hands traveled around to the front of his shirt and I gripped tightly.

His knee shifted my legs apart before he brought it up between my thighs. He lifted me with no effort off the ground. Without breaking the kiss, his hands snaked down to grab my wrists and he pushed my hands over my head, pinning me against the wall. Eric was a dominating kind of guy, wasn't he?

I trembled as I finally gave into him. Submission can either be a blessed thing or a very bad thing. It really depends on what kind of mood you're in, as well. I rather liked his ascendancy because I haven't been dominated in so long. I growled back at him, knowing I needed to stop this but his strength wouldn't let me.

This pissed me off further, but that was lost as his knee shifted against a rather sensitive spot below and my head snapped back, my eyes rolling back. Eric's lips never broke contact, he just shifted. They fell to my neck before he licked teasingly against my jugular.

"You still smell just as sweet." He whispered.

I couldn't answer; I was trying to gain control of myself. "Eric…"

"I want you, I need you…don't…" He went on; his voice sounded briefly pleading.

This broke my heart. He was still as upset over Godric as I was; more so really. He still needed this contact didn't he? He needed to know that he was still loved. I froze up slightly because I couldn't deny that he was still loved and not just by Pam, his child, but me as well. I don't know what kind of love it was; but it was there, pleading with me to let him have this moment, to not break _his _heart.

This was too much for me. I was sent to do a job and I hated reminding myself of that. I wouldn't, couldn't get close. I would end up ruining everything. I needed to find out about Dallas, something that wouldn't be easy to do. No, I could talk to him about how Godric died, but Eric wouldn't offer to tell me that he would kill human children; if he did do that anyway. He was a Sheriff after all and if the 'authority' found that out, he would be killed. I had to gain his trust more for him to open up and tell me on his own. If I just came out and asked about the Fellowship church things could get suspicious and then he would shut down. I couldn't have that.

His lips met mine once more and I didn't pull away. Besides, I really didn't want to rush this. I wanted to be around him, to be close to him. I wanted freedom and happiness. It felt like I could have those things with Eric, if I just let myself go and forget about everything, but I couldn't. I _couldn't_ do that.

_Let's just have this moment. If it is all that I will get…_

Somewhere off to the left of me I faintly heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. Eric sighed against my lips and reluctantly I opened my eyes to meet his. He was impassive again but he wouldn't look away.

"You done down here yet? I wanted to apologize, because it seems necessary to Sookie." Pam said, though she hated to admit it. I could tell. "You see, I was the one that told her she could come down here."

"So it was you." Eric smirked. "Why am I not surprised, Pamela?" His knee that was in a very awkward position between my legs moved and I touched ground. I turned to Pam.

"No need to apologize, Pam. It wasn't your fault. I should have known better."

"Ah, so he was punishing you?" Pam grinned suddenly. "You two make a very cute couple, I might add."

I watched Eric smirk again. "We are not a couple. I was simply getting something I wanted for a thousand years." That was all it was?

_That statement will not hurt me. It won't. Don't you dare let it!_ I chided myself.

"Leave, Pam." He commanded and I watched her huff a sigh before heading up the stairs.

"It is an hour before dawn. I think I should be heading away for the day." I turned to Eric.

"Are you ever going to tell me how you could walk in the sun?" He whispered; like he truly cared about keeping my secret.

I smiled. "When the time is right…I will." This was a big leap that I was about to take, but I have gained some ground. "As long as you tell me some of your dirty secrets. You see, I won't spill my guts unless you do as well." I said playfully.

I waited for a long two seconds before he spoke up. "I will tell you whatever you want to know, when the time is right, but you must go first. Ladies always do." He smiled. I highly doubted his words, he wouldn't tell me everything and we both knew it.

"It would be my pleasure. When we are both ready." I confirmed.

"Yes."

I turned away from him and headed up the stairs. I looked over my shoulder as soon as I reached the top. Eric was still standing at the bottom, his eyes drifted up to meet mine. "I will be back tomorrow night, if you want me to come."

"I don't work tomorrow." He shrugged.

"Sitting at a throne, Eric is hardly working." I laughed slightly. He raised an eyebrow and growled, but it was relaxed. He wasn't angry. "Oh, I shouldn't have assumed. I take that back, Eric Northman, the big bad Sheriff. The throne duty must be hard and you need a break."

"Come to my home tomorrow night, if you wish." Eric said after he smiled at my joking.

"I'll be there." I promised.

I turned back to the stairs and finish climbing them. I headed out the side door I noticed to my left. Waving at Pam who was just pulling out of the parking lot, I couldn't help the smile that adorned my features. I was more excited about spending time with Eric than I should have been and I could ruin everything.

_I should be asking myself why I don't really seem to care right now. I need to get my head on straight._

* * *

><p><strong>Claudine's POV:<strong>

Outside in the human realm was rather peaceful and I enjoyed it. Or I would have anyway. I was not alone tonight it appeared. Niall joined me at the last moment, saying he wanted to check out what was happening for himself. Niall knows more about Sookie than he is letting on to anyone. He knows that Eric is Sookie's 'brother' and he knows that this task is going to be a very hard one on Sookie.

I cast my eyes to the side to the man I had followed for a few thousand years. Niall was focused intently on the bar that stood in our forward direction. We were back quite a few yards; this was a vampire bar after all. Niall may be able to hide his scent, but I on the other hand cannot and I would rather not become a chew toy for vampires.

He was testing Sookie wasn't he? He wanted to see if she would actually end her own family member's life, but why would he test her? Why was this vampire so important? Why would he do this to her?

Niall is very secretive. Even I don't know all his riddles and secrets he keeps hidden, but this - what he is asking of Sookie - it's unprofessional, asinine, and dangerous for her. I couldn't tell you what his motive was and I honestly didn't think it would be a pretty if I knew it. No, this Eric Northman was more important than just a stepping stone in the way of Sookie. That much I was sure of.

I didn't even want to imagine what must be going through her head; having to kill her own brother, her own blood. I have done so before. It leaves you scarred. My eyes narrowed sadly.

_I'm truly sorry that I brought you to Faery so long ago, Sookie…_

"He is important, this one?" I asked carefully, showing no emotion of sadness. I had to keep that hidden; my sadness for Sookie, the only person I could truly call my friend. I kept my voice harsh, agreeable with Niall's actions. If I can get him to tell me what his motives are…

"Yes, he is a speed bump in Sookie's future, one that we cannot afford. You heard them talking, we have good ears. What she told him about missing him and Godric. They were very truthful words. We cannot afford to lose her." He answered dryly.

I nodded. Niall was picking his words very carefully; which leads me to believe that there is more to it than just this.

"Niall, did we come to spy on Sookie for long?" I asked.

He turned to me then, his eyes blank of any emotion. "No, that is what the hell hounds are for. They will report to me."

"How did you get hell hounds to work with you? They only follow the prince of hell." I hurriedly went on when his brows drew together. "Not that I am complaining, your majesty. It was a well thought out plan."

A small grin replaced his cold features. It made him look frightening. "Yes, I thought so too."

"Please forgive me, your majesty, but do you not have any faith in Sookie at all?" I nearly whispered.

Niall stayed quiet for a few moments. "That vampire," He started. "He can change her as she can change him. It is not a matter of trust because when it comes down to it, it would not matter. Sookie and this vampire are connected on a level no fairy can understand as they are pulled together by blood; blood that runs through both of their veins by Godric. Though I am her born family, she would choose him over us in a moment's notice. We need to watch her carefully."

I bent my head low out of respect, bowing to him. My eyes grew tight at the action though. I knew Niall had changed. "I understand."

"Come, the hell hounds will take over. We have another job to do before we leave this world." Niall commanded, turning away from the bar. I stood still for a moment, my eyes focused on the lights of the sign. What was I supposed to do? "Come." Niall spoke again, unfreezing me from the spot.

I turned around, looking down as three hell hounds moved to take our position and I watched them carefully. This was bigger than I could possibly imagine. I had a broken puzzle before me and I needed answers; I had to put this puzzle back together piece by piece.

Niall began walking into a forest, walking deeper though the vegetation. I pushed branches back, bending down low to avoid thorns. Finally, Niall stopped next to a tree and I turned to peer in the direction his eyes were gazing.

There was a lake in this little forest; a beautiful lake that you hardly see in these parts of Louisiana. My eyes drifted as I saw the water shift, small rippling waves moved around the middle in three different places. I looked closer as something bobbed out of the water and my eyes widened slightly.

"Water Fae?" I whispered silently; shocked.

I have not seen water Fae in many centuries. Much like sky fairies, they had created a world of their own. They moved to another dimension during the last war we had, long ago. They were forced away from Faery when Breandan, Niall's nephew, turned against our clan. Breandan mated with a water Fae, which was unheard of. He ended up producing a child, a baby girl.

Niall was furious because we were separate races; never to mix the breeds of Fairies. Niall sent out a hunting party for Breandan and the water fairies, but luckily for them they moved and formed their own kind of world. What are water fairies doing back in the human realm?

I turned my eyes up to Niall whose face was unreadable. He stared out into the water and we watched three water fae emerge from the depths of the lake. Turning my attention back at Niall I faintly wondered why he would bring us here.

"Kill them." He commanded; his voice brittle. He gave me no option.

I swallowed before turning back to the water. I grabbed my gloves before shoving them onto my hands. I reached around to my back where I held a sword in a sheath. Carefully I pulled the cover away before I looked down at my gleaming iron sword.

_So much for trying to become an angel. _

I flew at them in a surprise attack. I didn't dare go to the water. They would pull me under and keep me there until I died; but they were outside and I hurriedly flew past them, blocking their way back to the water's edge. I threw my sword up before rushing at them. Swiftly I killed the first, stabbing her in the chest. I turned around quickly, slicing the head clean off of the first male's shoulders.

The third one was stronger and he was making a break for the water. I took chase before throwing my sword up in the air, over to the direction of where he was. I teleported quickly and caught the sword before the water male could make it to his destination. I pushed my sword into his chest and he leaned forward. His eyes met mind and I stared deeply into them.

He was still alive, but he was already turning to ash. His brain was still registering pain. I couldn't stand that. I didn't want to be a warrior anymore; I never wanted it in the first place. I set my lips in a straight line before I twisted the sword again and ripped it up through his chest, his neck and then up through his face and skull. He fell to the ground before his body began to flake away. It was different though when water fae died. They would turn to ash and then the ash would turn into little droplets of water.

I stared down as his body did just that and I watched the drops of water pool together before sliding down the rocky hill I was standing on. I stepped out of the way, but gazed at its course before the line of water joined the lake.

_I hope you find peace…my family._


	11. Prince of hell

**Author's Notes:** Hello dear readers!

I hope you are all having a wonderful day! Here is the next chapter of Beautifully Undead. :D

Read and review: because you love me. (I promise to reply to them this time. I was so busy that I never got a chance, but I read each of my reviews and I am thankful for all the wonderful feedback!)

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>Turning down the street I heard the distinctive sound of hellhounds following my every move. I rolled my eyes, turning around to look at the dogs that were right on my heels now.<p>

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" I asked.

"Well hello to you, Sookie." My eyes widened slightly, but I didn't turn around. I knew that voice.

"What is the prince of Hell doing up on earth?" I asked; kicking the dog closest to me in the face.

"You know, enjoying the view that this world has to offer. It is very cold up here." He answered; his voice smooth.

I finally turned around to stare at the demon who usually stayed away; deep in the pits of hell. He was very handsome; probably one of the most handsome men I had ever seen in my long life. Long dark brown wavy hair fell down to the middle of his back. His face was slender and his eyes were a dark bloody red color, but it wasn't overpowering; they looked perfect on him. His pointed ears were sticking out behind his brown hair that was tucked behind said ears. His lips curled up slightly into a smile and I saw his fangs; double fangs he has. One set on his lateral incisors; which were slightly shorter than the fangs on his canines.

"It is only cold to you, Sammael. Now, why are you really here?" I asked again.

"I wanted to see your beautiful face." He stepped toward me.

I didn't dare move; this man could hurl me into hell very quickly and it is a real pain to come back out of there. We were both creatures of Darkness though and I was his 'beauty', that's what he would call me. He had taken a liking to me when he heard whispers that I was the 'Vampire of the Final Death'. Yes, even in hell they hear much what happens on earth. Maybe even more than the angels at times. Demons are very cunning and though I had no problem with Sammael, I didn't trust him with anything.

"I am really not buying that, Sammael." He stepped closer now, so close that he was a few inches away from me. I watched as his dogs backed away from him. That was very unsettling in my opinion. It seemed as if they weren't following him. "Why are your dog's not lapping at your feet?"

He sighed. His eyes traveled down to the dogs that moved back further away from him, their growling grew slightly as they backed away and into the trees.

"That is a very good question, my beauty." He barred his fangs at the creatures; their red eyes finally disappeared from sight. "They have been gone a few weeks now. Only a few of them, but they have not returned on my summons. I came up to figure out why they were not following my orders and I came upon you."

I raised an eyebrow. "I don't want your demon hell dogs following me, Sammael."

"You are rather vengeful toward them." He smirked; his fangs raked over his lips.

"Ever since you sent some after me for a present, I don't think I could like them." I answered.

"I did not send them, Abbadon did." He sighed. "My dearest brother has not been in hell either. The big man is getting rather pissed. We keep to ourselves down there; hardly ever see the boss, but he had heard Abbadon has not returned."

My eyes narrowed. "Interesting."

"Quite." He answered, looking up to the sky.

The sun was about to come up and I had not made it to a hotel yet. No, I was stopped by a prince of hell and hellhounds. Such a lovely day this will turn out to be. I turned on my heel and Sammael began to follow me. I sighed. Not really looking forward with him joining me, but I couldn't really tell him no either. He was a prince; you do not turn down royalty.

We made it to a shabby little hotel and Sammael made a noise of disgust at the place. I was on the same page as him. It was a rather dirty building with a really creepy human in the front. The guy just screamed pedophile. I looked back at Sammael who put on sunglasses; which seemed hilarious to me. He stayed silent as we walked through the lobby, or what seemed like one.

"I need a room, please." I told him.

The man smiled. His teeth were yellow and crooked, adding to the list of creepiness. Ironic; I am standing next to a demon and yet this human made me cringe, not the demon.

"For a day, love?" The man asked. "One bed or two?"

"Two-"

"One." Sammael said at the same time as I did.

I turned enough to send him a glowering look. I leaned over to whisper for him to only hear. "I swear you try to advance on me, I will send you back to your home in hell and I will make sure it's painful."

"You wouldn't." He said in mock horror.

"With a smile on my face." I clarified.

He chuckled smoothly. "It did not even cross my mind, beauty."

"Sure it didn't." I answered; turning back around I looked at the man again. I sighed. "One bed." I growled out. It's alright; I will sleep on the floor if I must.

The man gave me the key and I paid with my credit card quickly. I grabbed my only bag and began to trudge around the side of the building to the outside rooms. Room three hundred and seven was the number of my room and I found it quickly.

I might not feel the pull of the sun, but I still get very tired when I don't sleep for quite some time. I didn't wait for Sammael as I pushed the door open and headed into the room. It was a normal hotel room. A bed, TV, lamp, nightstand, coffee station, small table and a bathroom to the side. Not something either a prince or princess would ever be caught dead in, but here we were. A princess of Faery and a prince of hell, in a shabby ass hotel.

"This is a disgrace." Sammael commented.

He sat down on the bed and cast his eyes to me. I folded myself down the wall and crossed my legs as I leaned against it.

"Well I had no idea I would be greeted with his highness's presence." I waved my hand slightly. "I really don't intend to stay here that long. I will find another hotel and by then you should be gone."

"Ah, yes. I won't be staying long. I was simply trying to figure out where my dogs were."

"You aren't worried about Abbadon then?" I closed my eyes.

"I wouldn't have to worry about Abbadon. He can take care of himself and I am sure he is up to no good."

"None of you princes ever are. None are nice." I answered.

"That is not true. I come bearing gifts for you, that is nice isn't it?" He asked.

I opened my one eye and saw him open the trench coat he was wearing. He pulled out two beautiful blades. One was iron and one was silver. He laid them on the floor and held up his hand to me. I would need to be careful with both of them. Pure luck that I thought of bringing gloves. I watched him pull out a rather bigger leather bag.

"This one is special." He tossed it in my direction. "I even wrapped it myself."

I caught it reflectively and my brows furrowed. It was slightly heavy. Carefully I released the leather cord that was wrapped around the opening. I pulled it down and peeked inside. A glittering tip shone brightly against the sun razes that were peeking through the curtains.

I knew this kind of sword. It was more of a short sword that could be hidden under long sleeved shirts, with a skinny blade. Intricately carved runes glowed out in what looked like diamonds.

"Tell me what I would use this for? I doubt I will be killing any angels soon."

"They will also kill hellhounds. Meaning they will finally die and go to the deepest pit of hell where they cannot be resurrected."

"Sammael, you are giving me this blade to kill your hellhounds?" I was astonished.

"The ones that are following you, Sookie aren't on my orders." His face was serious now. "There are a few more that have gone missing. More than the three you saw tonight. I have no idea where Abbadon is; we cannot track him. I have no idea what this means, but I want you to take precautions. You are far too precious to lose your life over some hellhounds that have decided to disobey me."

_Niall…just what are you doing?_

My instincts were drawing me further away from him as this new information settled over me. Sammael stayed quiet as I sat up, holding the blade in my hand. Niall has something to do with these missing hellhounds. They are here on his orders, but Sammael had not given Niall permission to use them. I bit my lip slightly, feeling blood begin to pool in my mouth. Rage seemed to swamp my body as I looked down at these weapons.

Was Niall going against the prince of hell that commands these beasts? What is the reason? Why is Eric so important to die? Why does Niall want this death so badly?

My instincts went further as I gripped the short sword in my hand tighter, because I didn't believe that these hellhounds were sent to protect me anymore. No, I felt that they were sent to spy on me. But that doesn't answer the question as to why.

"I smell a fairy." Sammael commented, leaning back on the bed.

That caught my attention and I grabbed the sword. The iron and silver sword I kicked under the bed. Then quickly there was a popping sound and I looked up to see Claudine standing before me; her head was bowed. She was covered in blood though, it speckled her face, or what I could see of it. Her lips were set in a grim line.

"Sookie…" She whispered. "Niall doesn't know that I am here."

I looked down at Sammael who shrugged. I turned my attention back to her. "What are you doing here Claudine?"

"We were checking on the progress…or that is what I thought at first. Niall was checking on you, Sookie. To see if you were following orders."

It felt like something was kicked against my ribs.

"That isn't all." She whispered. She finally looked up to meet my gaze and I saw that her eyes were red. She had been crying. "Sookie…"

"Tell me what's wrong!" I told her swiftly.

"The water Fae still exists, Sookie. I just killed three a bit ago."

I couldn't pick my jaw up from the floor.


	12. Wanting answers

**Author's Notes:** Hello readers!

It feels like it has been too long since I have updated this story. *sigh* I have been quite busy as of late.

******IMPORTANT:** I have very important news! For the rest of this month and into June a bit, I will be updating each of my stories ONCE a week. So you will only see one chapter of Beautifully Undead every week. I have a prior commitment that I have to do for the rest of this month and half of next. I hope you forgive me and still follow my stories. :)

Also, which has nothing to really do with anything, but my computer decided to crash and I lost some of my things for each of my stories. It wasn't very good and I had a HUGE freak out, but I am okay now….or as okay as I can be after losing important things.

Don't worry, as soon as this thing is over, my stories will go back to the way it was. With updates whenever I just feel like writing.

Didn't look over the grammar much. (I have been saying that a lot lately.) Forgive me.

I feel like I missed a lot of reviews when I was replying to them all. If I missed you, I am terribly sorry! I shall thank you here! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! :)

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>"Are you telling me that the water Fae are still here, on Earth?" I asked when my jaw began working again.<p>

"Sookie…" Claudine's eyes were wide with terror. "Sookie that isn't all."

I took a deep breath as if my lungs needed the action. If my heart could beat, it would be pounding in my chest. I didn't know what she was going to say next, but I knew that it wasn't good. The look in her eyes told me so.

"Sookie, Niall knows that Eric is your brother." Claudine whispered.

I nearly dropped to the floor. I closed my eyes to regain control of the emotions that were bursting out of my every pore. My head spun wildly and I couldn't grasp this. Niall had lied to me, he had betrayed me.

"What does Niall want out of this?" I asked.

"Sookie, I don't know. He isn't telling me what he is thinking. He…he has gone crazy in many aspects. The worst of them all is that he had you kill, not because these were necessarily bad vampires, but because they stood in his way. Each vampire you killed in the past…it was for his gain, not for justice."

Bloody tears came to the surface and flowed down my cheeks as I took this in. Why would he do this to me? We were family; I lived with him for six hundred years!

"It was all a lie…" I whispered. "Eric didn't kill those people, those children did he?"

"Sookie…"

"Did he?" I screamed. "Niall sent me here to kill Eric for nothing! _Nothing!_ I thought about doing it, Claudine! I thought about killing my own brother because Niall told me that he killed children! I ran away from Godric and Eric to find happiness, but that never happened. I thought I found family, ones that cared about me! Niall changed me and turned me into a killer. Being turned into a killer is far worse than being turned into a vampire! I was better off with Eric and Godric, because at least they loved me. I can't believe…that I let _fairies_ run my life."

I shuffled toward the bed and grabbed the swords that were under the bottom. Claudine and Sammael looked at me as I did this, but I wasn't watching them. I was figuring out a plan. I grabbed my only bag and opened it.

With much effort, I grabbed my fighting outfit. It was all leather and it clung to my body tightly so it would be easier to move in. Jeans weren't very comfortable to fight in either way. I turned so my back was to Sammael and stripped off my clothes. I wasn't modest in anyway, and Sammael has already seen every inch of my body before.

Before I threw on my shirt, I added a metal chest plate over my heart. I was still a vampire and a stake could actually kill me. It was precaution. I smoothed out the clingy tights before I strapped a holster on my back and then placed my swords in a crisscross fashion. I dipped down and grabbed another holster to attach to my thigh. I placed my gun there and made sure I had rounds of iron bullets. I looked deeper into my bag and pulled out my boots that had blades on the tips. I also grabbed bullets that had holy water in the shell, because holy water could simply send those hellhounds back to hell for a while. They were just there if I needed them, and I always carried them around with me.

Finally when I was done adding the weapons to my body I turned around to look at the people that were before me. I wasn't taking any chances anymore. I had my hand on the trigger of the gun and ready to pull it out at any time as I looked at Claudine.

"I need to know now, if you are on my side." I told her with much authority. "Because I will not think twice about killing you."

"I wouldn't have told you all of this, if I wasn't on your side." She promised.

I always loved Claudine and though it was hard to say, she was a good friend to me. I never had friends, so I used that word loosely in this case. She was family, that was a given, but I had never taken notice that she was also my friend over the years. It would be sad if she wasn't going to stand by me, but like I said, I would end her quicker than shit.

"Sookie, tell me what you are going to do." She asked.

"This seems bigger than just me killing my brother. Niall wants Eric dead for more than just his relation to me. That is clear, now I just need to find out that reason." I answered.

"How are you going to find out?" Sammael asked, sitting up in the bed. His long hair swayed with his movements and I watched as he pushed his hair behind his back.

"Easy." I smirked, my fangs dropping down with the normal 'snick'. "If Niall wants a killer; a hunter, then he will have it."

"…I still don't think I am getting it here." Sammael said with a shake of his head.

"I am going Fairy hunting." I answered.

Claudine stiffened slightly, but nodded. "I have grown up with them, these fairies, but they will never back down from Niall. Most of them, especially his guard, know that Eric is your brother. I will not feel guilty for killing them."

That shocked me. "You are going to help me? Kill our kin? Our own species?"

"You have been killing your species for ages, Sookie. I was the one that brought you into Faery; it is my fault that your life is this way. I will not betray you and I will always stand beside you."

"Even if you have to kill your brother? He probably knows more than you, in this situation, Claudine. Niall tells Claude everything."

Claudine's eyes tightened. "Even if I have to kill my own brother?" She paused before looking up at me. "If he knows and does not back down, then so be it. He will die."

"You will never make it to an angel." Sammael piped up, looking at Claudine. "Might as well just come to the dark side."

"I will be headed there anyway. I have too many acts against my soul." Claudine whispered.

"And you, Sookie? Are you coming to the dark side when you die?" Sammael asked.

I took that question seriously as looked over my shoulder. I knew that look he was giving me. He wanted me to join him in hell one day, but it wasn't something I was planning on doing. I didn't love Sammael.

"I don't plan on dying, so I won't make it there." I told him, shuffling the things on my body, to make sure they stayed put.

"Will you tell Eric about this?" Claudine asked as she looked at the sword she pulled from her own back.

I stiffened slightly. "He doesn't need to know."

"You are protecting him." Sammael stated. It wasn't a question, it was a fact and we all knew it.

"After years of betrayal that I have caused both my maker and my brother, I will do this for him. For once, I need to protect my _real_ family. Eric doesn't need to know right now. Whatever this is, it can't be brought out to the public. He is a vampire Sheriff and if people know that Fairies want him dead for one reason or another, it could get messy. Vampires work differently than we do. They think differently. I will protect Eric, because…" I trailed off, my eyes widening in surprise and shock.

_Because I love him…_

I couldn't say it out loud. I couldn't voice the answer that was on the tip of my tongue. Not because I didn't want to, but because I was afraid of those words. I had never felt an ounce of love in that way before, but this feeling…it was strong and hard to ignore. It was a truly frightening finding.

Before I could think any further I walked over to Claudine and grabbed her hand. She could teleport us anywhere without me being burned if I tried it myself. I let my eyes drift to the demon that sat on the bed and I raised my eyebrow.

"You going to just hang out here or what?" I asked.

"You know, better than anyone that I can't interfere in these disputes. If I did, then the world _could _cease to exist, if I tried hard enough. The big man upstairs might get pretty angry with losing a couple billion human lives. It goes against my code and I could surely go further into hell where there is no coming back. Even Satan doesn't fuck with that shit and he rules us all. Playing is okay, like when you possess someone, but if I get involved too far there could be a new war between good and evil."

That was true. Sammael was the second strongest demon there was in hell. He didn't only control the animals of the deep pits. To be totally honest, he was one strong person that even I wouldn't want to fuck with. The third strongest was Abbadon and we didn't know where he was right now. That wasn't good in my mind, but I would deal with that in the coming days. For princes of hell to get involved is just asking for God's angels to come teach them a lesson. End of the world, mean anything to you?

I cracked my neck before I nodded to Claudine.

"Take us to the guards that are patrolling on the outskirts of Eric's home, because I know there are some there. Niall watches everything."

"Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye?" Sammael hurriedly asked. "You know, for old times' sake?

"That was nearly three hundred years ago, you must get over it." Claudine piped in.

"I could never get over the feeling of Sookie's lips against my own. She is my warrior, my lover in my mind." Sammael sighed.

"Enough joking, let's go." I told them both.

Claudine gripped my hands tighter in her own and we turned on the spot. The normal feeling of being pulled through something small came over my body and then we touched ground. I got into a crouch to survey the area and to listen. We were about forty yards away from Eric's home, where he was resting for the day. I wasn't worried about him feeling that I was here.

Claudine moved behind a tree and looked over her shoulder and I watched as she held up three fingers. So there were three fairies patrolling this area. She made another sign and from it I knew that these were all guards. She whispered a name. Corpious.

My eyes narrowed because he was Niall's first guard and he was very strong, but no match for me. I wanted answers first. I heard faint growling to my left and I rolled my eyes to see a hellhound eyeing me carefully. Another thing with hellhounds is that they can smell all of your intentions and what you are feeling. So this dog could feel my reasoning, hate, malice, and wanting to conquer.

Before the dog could open its mouth to bite me, I pulled out the Angel sword, cutting my palm as I did so. I needed blood on the blade for it to work. As the dog was in midair, I twisted the blade and sent it straight through its chest. It fell in a heap on the ground beside me before it began to flake away. I didn't even have to move much for that one. The dog must have been slow.

"Have fun in hell." I whispered.

I wasn't going to wait any longer and I looked at Claudine. She whispered two more names, and they weren't very mentionable. These were two other guards that were far below on the pole and probably didn't know exactly why they were here, but they would try to stop me when they found out that I was a traitor to their kind. Oh, only if they knew it was the other way around. Plus, these two didn't like me very well to begin with.

Claudine must have been right in the same thoughts as me because when I cast my eyes over to her, she had grabbed the hilt of her own sword for a moment, checking to see if she could dislodge it swiftly. I nodded to her to follow and I stood from my crouched position. The two other Fae were standing by a tree, eyeing Eric's house carefully.

Claudine and I stepped in pace with each other, looking straight ahead as we advanced on them. They must have heard our rustling through the grass because they both turned. Shocked at first at seeing us, but they didn't get much after that.

"What are you doing here?" I asked carefully, keeping my voice low so Corpious wouldn't hear right now.

"What do you think we are doing?" The one shot back at me. "Keeping an eye out for the vampire scum that you are supposedly supposed to kill. You haven't done so yet, we see."

"Yeah, I haven't done so yet." I told them, stepping closer. Claudine mimicked my moves, stepping up to the second fairy.

"Why is that? Too slow for you?" He grinned, taunting me.

"No, that isn't the reason. Do you want know why I haven't fulfilled my duties?" I whispered and I watched him nod, still smirking. I joined him with a smile before grabbing my sword and shoving it into his heart. Some blood began to seep out of his mouth and his eyes went wide with fear. I twisted the blade and watched as he began to flake away from the middle, where his heart used to be. "Because there was a change in plans." I said, meeting his eyes that began to dull.

Claudine had attacked the same moment I did and as I pulled my sword out of what was remaining of the fairy, she looked at me and sighed.

I smirked. "You don't have to kill with me."

"No, it isn't that. I just forgot how exhilarating it was. When I killed the water Fae earlier, I felt saddened. I don't feel that for these fairies and they are the same species as I am."

"Don't torment yourself." I patted her shoulder.

She grinned finally. "I am not tormenting myself. I know what is right and wrong. This doesn't feel wrong."

There was a rustling next to me. "Incoming."

Corpious walked through the trees clapping his hands. "Not very sweet of you, now is it? Just what did you think you will accomplish by killing those lowlife fairies?"

"I don't know, Corpious. I thought I just accomplished getting scum off the face of the earth. Wouldn't you agree?"

He smirked. "Come now, Sookie, you cannot believe that would bother Niall?"

"Why don't you tell me what Niall is planning and maybe I will let you live." We began circling each other. I never let my eyes drift away from his.

"Niall has many reasons for the things he does, but why would I tell you any of it?"

"I rank higher than you." I answered, shrugging.

"You might be a princess, but you are not my princess. Niall will be quite saddened though, that you had figured it out." He turned to look at Claudine for just a second. "It's too bad you betrayed your own kind, for a _new breed_. I believe Niall will like to kill you himself."

"Like I would let him touch her." I answered for Claudine. "Tell me why Eric Northman is so important. It cannot only be because he is my brother."

Corpious chuckled. "You are catching on. You are right, it isn't only because he is your brother, but that is part of it. Niall wants your deadly skills for himself and he would do anything to keep it that way, or so he would have. You found out that he lied to you."

"Why would he lie to me? Maybe if he told me the truth…"

"You would not have followed him, if he had." Corpious added quickly. "So he had to do the only thing he could. He lied and you believe it quickly. You ate that up to try to feel love, try to feel like you had a place in the world. What is getting you so angry, Sookie, is the fact that you believe his every word and he broke you in and trained you like a dog."

I jumped at him, pulling him to the ground in a hard slam. The soil caved and dented his body into the earth as I looked over him with deadly eyes. "Tell me why Eric is so important."

"It is bigger than you could possibly imagine." Corpious croaked, but grinned. My grip on his neck only tightened. "It is more than just the death of your dear brother Niall is looking for."

"You better give me answers." I growled.

"Kill me." He attempted to shrug. "Just know that no matter what you do, Eric will die. If it isn't by your hand, it will be by someone else and Niall has more than just you, Sookie, to finish what you should have done. You will not be able to save him. It is futile and you will die in the attempt."

My grip on his neck tightened and I heard his bones begin to shift and crack.

"Kill me because I won't tell you anything else." He smirked.

I snarled. "My pleasure and I will send your ashes to your beloved Prince Niall as a gift of my resignation."

I attached my lips to his neck. I used my fangs to rip out his jugular before I pulled back and used my sword to ram through his heart. The only reason I bit into his throat was so I could spit his blood back in his face. It was a sign that he wasn't good enough for me to drink from. I spit it in his face as his eyes dulled.

When his body flaked away to nothing but sparkling dust, I bent low and grabbed the bad that was obviously litter that someone just happened to drop in this small wooded area. It seemed fitting, that his body would be put in a cheap Wall-Mart bag because he was a lowlife fool and didn't deserve anything better than this in his afterlife.

I looked at the bad that now held his remains and chuckled hollowly at the slogan at the bottom. "Always low prices."

"Are you really going to send it to Niall?" Claudine asked, smirking.

"Yes, I will be sending it quite soon. He will know that I am not playing games."

"Are you worried with what Corpious said before you killed him?"

I took a moment to answer her. "That I will possibly die protecting Eric for whatever reason Niall has behind this?"

"Yes."

"No, I am not worried." I paused. "Because in all reality, I feel like I owe Eric more than my own life at this point."


	13. Plans

**Author's Notes:** Hi readers!

I know, it has been forever since I have updated. This chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to turn out, but this is what I have. I will be updating as soon as I can, I promise! Getting back into writing, since I was so busy, is a lot harder than I would have thought.

This is sort of a filler chapter until we get into the next chapter which will have a lot of different stuff going on. So be ready. ;)

Thank you for all the wonderful feedback. Y'all are awesome!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>"So, what now?" A voice behind Claudine and I asked.<p>

Claudine turned quickly, but I didn't need to. I knew that voice and it was the voice of a very obnoxious prince of Hell. I turned around and looked at him steadily. He was smiling, holding the bag with the fairies remains in it.

"You did this quickly. I'm proud of you, dear Sookie." Sammael said softly, brushing the dark brown locks of hair away from his shoulder to hang down behind his back.

"I really don't need your praise, you know." I grumbled.

"Ah, but it is always nice to give a compliment." He grinned.

I couldn't help but smirk back. "You're a cheeky bastard you know that, right?"

"Yes, I do." He only grinned wider.

"You never answered his question, Sookie." Claudine stepped in. "What shall we do now?"

"We are going to send the remains back to Niall. There is a portal here, don't you feel it? It leads to Faery." I said.

Claudine nodded and we walked off into the direction of the portal. It was unsettling that there was in fact a portal just outside Eric's home. It was going to be one hell of a ride. I would always have to protect him from the fairies just inside the portal. I wondered, vaguely, if I could get Eric to agree to move, but that didn't sound right. He would ask questions.

"I'm surprised that none of your brethren have arrived yet." Sammael commented.

"They don't know what happened yet. The ones did not get the chance to send in a call that there was something wrong. We didn't give them time and Corpious was having too much fun goading me to sound an alert."

"How do you know he didn't?" Sammael asked.

"Because if he did, we would be surrounded by Fae warriors right about now." I told him.

As fairies, we are all connected in a way through blood. We have an ability, much like a maker and child call as vampires would. Though, you can ignore a Fae call much more easily than a maker summon. It is one way to keep each other in contact if we need help.

I knelt by the soil, feeling the small breeze that was coming from the portal. It was hidden very well, but not so much that I hadn't taken notice to it. I might have overlooked such a thing, if I did not have my eyes open for any and all possibilities now. Guards would be on the other side and we had to do this quickly anyway.

I stepped back, making sure that no one on the other side could hear our conversation. It was something I had to make sure no one knew until I was ready.

"Sookie, it would be wise to tell Eric." Claudine whispered.

I shot her a look of distaste, but I knew she was right. No matter what I wanted, it was more than just keeping a secret hidden. This was about Eric and as much as I wanted to shelter him, I knew that I couldn't. It wouldn't be wise, especially if I could not be there to protect him. If he was left in the dark, then that would be more dangerous than if I told him. At least if he knew, he could defend himself. I knew I had to do it, but I wasn't very happy with it regardless.

"Yeah, I have to tell Eric." I whispered back.

"You are letting the vampire in on your little secrets? All of them?" Sammael asked. "How do you know that he will not be angry? Most vampires, as I have heard in whispers, have to alert their King or Queen if they come across the 'Vampire of the Final Death'. Since your brother Eric is in fact a Sheriff, how do you know that he will not turn you in?"

I stood still for a moment. I had not thought about that, but if I told Eric that he had people after him, he would demand answers. I would have to tell him everything and to be honest; I wanted him to know who I was. I just didn't know if it will go my way.

"Then if he wants to turn me in he can." I stated simply. "I will take my punishment as someone that deserves death because I have killed for no good reason, it seems. Niall has set me up, in more ways than one. I can either pull myself out of this situation and be selfish about my life, or I can take care of someone that I should have always been there for. I will choose the latter and I want your full respect for my decision."

"Sookie…" Claudine whispered, horrified.

"No, Claudine. I understand what I have done is wrong. I betrayed my own kind. Even if I am not exactly like a normal vampire, I am still one of them. And although I am Fae as well, I want to ignore that part of my blood because I was never welcome among fairies. Not Niall's fairies at least. There was only you, Claudine, that stood by me and still are. Only one. With vampires, I had two in the beginning. I betrayed them, for a family that did not care that if slaughtered vampires for their own selfish needs. I have done wrong by my blood, my species and therefore I deserve it if Eric turns me over to his Queen."

"You are a noble person. Like a martyr, an angel." Sammael said. "You are acting as if you can be prepared for death that does not need to happen. You did not know, therefore your soul is still clean. I can see your soul; it is what a prince like myself can do. That is why when you were in the pits of hell before, you did not burn. And although I would love to see some darkness in your heart, I know that will never be."

"I had darkness in my heart." I disagreed.

"No, you did not. Your soul was tormented with the decision you had made when you walked away from your maker and brother. Demons latch on to that torment and that is why there is possession in humans. It is much easier for a demon to take over people when they are in dark times in their lives. Little specks of not black, but gray is what your soul has inside. It is not, nor will it ever be darkness. You are light, you are good and no one can take that from you. It is rare." Sammael looked at Claudine. "She has darkness in her soul, everyone does, except you. I could never take it from you and as you know, I have tried."

I smiled just a bit. "It was when you tried to get me to marry you and come rule the underworld with you. You knew it would never happened, because I never cared about you as much as you would have liked."

Sammael looked sad for the first time since he was standing here. "And now I know why." He looked toward Eric's house. "He has always had your love, even when you did not know it."

"So I'm light?" I chuckled, not sure what to tell Sammael.

"Very pure for a vampire, I might add." He grinned suddenly. "You know, we could always try to darken your soul."

"I'm good." I held up my hand against his face as he came forward.

"So what now?" Claudine asked again.

I looked up at the sky noticing that it was getting darker. Hours had passed and I had not realized it. My eyes narrowed slightly and I moved forward to the portal without saying another word. Grabbing the bag that held the remains in it, I tossed it into the portal and waited for a moment. There were some small, soft voices on the other side. They were possibly talking about what had happened, so I was sure that things were going to hit the fan soon. That meant I needed to get Eric and if I had to carry him away from his house to keep him safe, then so be it. I would do it.

"There will be war." I said softly, turning to look at them.

Claudine nodded. "I'm on your side, always."

"If I could pick a side, you know I would pick you, love." Sammael said. "I might be able to throw in some help, make some calls, but that is all I can do."

"Good enough." I said as I turned around and started for the house. "I need to talk to Eric." I stopped for a moment and turned around to Claudine. "I need something from you, since you won't be able to be around Eric much."

"What is it?" Claudine asked.

"I need you to find a way into Hydro."

"The Water Fae dimension?" Claudine's brows fell slightly.

It was very risky to be sending her into such a place after she had killed three Water Fae just a bit ago. I knew it was a long shot, but it had to be done. I needed to talk to the Prince and Princess of that realm. Breandan and Nadia.

"I know it is risky, Claudine, but we have to know why Niall had you kill Water Fae that happened to be in Louisiana."

"You think it is connected to Eric?" She asked.

"It could be." I allowed carefully.

"Then I shall go." She nodded.

"Be careful and if you need me, send me an alert." I told her carefully, making sure she knew how to handle this. "You will tell them that I need to speak with them. I am a princess of Fae and although we have been known to stay away from each species we must talk. Mention Niall while talking, if you must talk trash about him. We need to know what they know."

"Are you sure we can trust them though?" Claudine asked.

I paused. "I know I can trust them a lot more than I could trust Niall. At least with Water Fae they will be perfectly straight with us in answering if they shall come when I ask. Watch out for yourself and if you are not back within two hours, I shall be coming for you."

"Understood." Claudine turned on the spot and teleported away.

"So," Sammael rocked back and forth on his heels. "What shall I do?"

I rolled my eyes. "You're not much use to me, since you can't fight."

"I said I can make some calls." He repeated to me slowly as if I was unable to follow along. Bastard.

"Then stop standing there and make those calls." I told him, looking back at the portal. "Follow me and hurry if you wish to come. They will be coming through the portal soon."

"Let's go talk to your _lover_ then." Sammael sighed.

I smirked, just a bit at what he said. "Let us go and pray that I don't die tonight because if I die, then we all die."

"I can't technically die and you know I don't pray. What would be the point? I can't escape hell." It was Sammael's turn to roll his eyes. "Like I would want to escape anyway. Pfft! It's too much fun."

"Yeah, torturing the people in hell and sending Hell Hounds on people sound like an awesome way to pass the time." I began to move through the woods.

"Doesn't it?" He chuckled.

"Alright, enough. We got to do this quickly. I just hope…Eric will let me." I sighed and kept moving on.


	14. Fighting enemies

**Author's Notes:** Hello!

Yes, I am back with the next chapter. I do hope you enjoy it!

This story is so much fun to write, I am simply loving what I have created here. There is more to come, so stay tuned! ;)

Thank you for all of your wonderful feedback! You are amazing!

If any of you read any of my other stories, I explained that I was sick. I am still not feeling very well, so I didn't look over my grammar much at all. If there are mistakes, please forgive me. :P

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>As we crept up around the house, the sun began to fade over the horizon. Stars began to pop through the black, cloudless night that it seemed to be turning to. It reminded me of something Eric had said many years ago before I knew I could walk in the sun.<p>

"_The moon and stars are beautiful, don't you agree?" Eric settled on a rock, looking out over a beautiful scenery of mountains below us. A far drop, but if we did fall, it was not one that could kill a vampire like us._

"_It is quite lovely, but the sun was just as magnificent." I whispered into the wind._

"_Trading the sun for the moon and stars was something that didn't bother me, but it does you." Eric had such emotion in his voice, the kind that should have made me sad along with him, but at the time it didn't. It just made me dislike what I was more. _

"_Yes, it bothers me greatly."_

I shook my head, coming out of the daze that I was in. I needed to keep my head on straight as we did this mission. More fairies would be coming very soon through the portal, I knew they would be. I wouldn't even be surprised that Niall would be joining them. I killed one of his best followers and sent his remains back into Faery.

A whistling tune began from behind me. One that was all jolly and didn't fit the mood. I looked over my shoulder to Sammael who had his hands in his pockets, looking up at the trees surrounding us. I was about to go ape shit on him.

"Do you think you can keep your trap shut for a few minutes?" I whispered, casting my gaze over to the bush that began to rustle beside us.

I carefully peered closer, noticing that a raccoon was digging a hole just behind the leaves that were moving. I rolled my eyes as the tune continued.

"Does it bother you?" Sammael asked.

"It is definitely giving away our position for anyone that decides to attack." I hissed.

"Do you remember that song?" He asked as we moved to the back of the house.

"Do we have to talk about this?" I glared at him. Sammael wasn't giving in, I could tell. I growled. "It is the song from the music box you gave me years ago."

"Yes, such a lovely tune. Did I tell you? The man that created that little song went to hell?"

"Shut the fuck up!" I hissed louder, turning around and planting him to the side of the house. "You are seriously pissing me the fuck off. I have a lot on my mind and I don't need to know if a human male that created a love tune went to heaven or hell. I could really give a shit right now."

"Touchy, touchy." He sighed, removing my hands from his shoulders, then proceeding to hold them in his own. "You see? When you get angry, it just gets me even more heated. I like the badass in you, you know." He smirked. "Besides, we are alone right now. I can sense that, if you didn't know."

"I don't think you're alone." A voice came from beside us, a male voice that I knew very well.

As quickly as I could, I ripped my hands from Sammael and turned to look at Eric who stood with his arms folded across his chest. He was leaning against the doorway without a shirt on. I gazed upon his cut torso, his abs, getting as far as looking at the v-line that cut off too soon for my liking. His pants were riding low, so I got a nice view, but it wasn't enough for me. I sighed.

"Well, I wasn't counting you." Sammael answered with a chuckle. "For you see, you aren't very threatening to me."

Eric growled and stepped forward. "Mind telling me what a demon is doing on my steps, Sookie? I told you to come here, no one else."

"I am more than just a demon, vampire." Sammael kept at it, not really knowing how Eric became defensive.

"Shut it, Sammael." I turned to Eric. "Listen, I need you to get some of your things and come with me. Have Pam come as well. You aren't safe here."

Eric's eyebrow rose, but he didn't take his eyes from Sammael. "And what am I not safe from?"

There was rustling in the trees behind us and this time, Sammael became alert. He wasn't playing around anymore. I froze for just a moment before a Fae came through the tree line, holding what looked to be a torch. Shit.

"Them." I grabbed him as the torch was thrown, sending the porch ablaze in fire.

We tumbled through the doorway and onto the kitchen floor. I banged against the cabinets, pulling Eric along with me. He growled, beginning to stand up. I knew that he would want to fight, but we simply couldn't do that right now. We needed a plan, because there was more Fae out there than there were vampires that could fight them. I may be strong, Eric may be strong, but I wouldn't let him fight in this right now. Not when I didn't know anything.

Another torch came through the window and I pushed Eric further through the house as the curtains caught on fire. Fire and vampires do not mix simple known fact.

"What the hell is going on?" Pam burst through the door, kicking it in as she did so. I could see fire down the hallway that she just came from.

"They are trying to trap us in!" I growled.

"They who?" Eric hissed; gripping me by the waist as a torch came through yet another window. We went tumbling across the living room carpet. Eric leaned up and grabbed Pam's leg, pulling her down along with us. She was very close to the fire that just erupted on the carpet.

"Fairies! I have no time to explain. You have to believe me. They want you dead, I don't know why, but I am hoping to find out within the next hour!" I screamed.

"Maybe they are just after you!" Pam hissed at me, her fangs barring. "Maybe they are trying to kill you. Why should we just allow this to happen if it is you they want? You haven't done anything for Eric since Godric has made you. How can we trust you?" I could tell she was nervous, not frightened. She was acting out, trying to find a way for her and her maker to live. I could read that from her mind.

Eric was next to me on the carpet and his mind went along with hers. There was a simple question he asked in his mind, one that he would not voice, but it was there. _"How can I trust you, Sookie?"_

I looked at him; grabbing his hand I shook him until his eyes met mine. "You have to trust me and you know you do, Eric. I know I have not answered any of your questions on where I have been, what I am capable of doing, but I will. We shared a kiss and I promised I would tell you when the time was right about everything. It's that time, but you have to trust me and get out of here!"

Eric gave me a look over quickly, and nodded once. He stood, grabbing Pam off of the ground. He turned and grabbed my arm. We began climbing the stairs to the second story to get a look over the place. I cussed when we reached the top and I pulled back the heavy curtain to the window at the end of the hallway. There were a lot of fairies out there.

Sammael came up the stairs at a slower pace; he was holding a fireball in his hands, flicking it back and forth. I growled at him and he shut his hand, the fire went out. He grinned. "There is a lot of hateful emotions going around, it is exciting."

"Yeah, exciting for you since you can't get into the fight."

"I called for backup." He winked.

"Explain to me how you know each other." Eric hissed, stepping away from the window. Jealousy was flaring in his mind and at any other time, I might have smirked, but now wasn't that time. I rolled my eyes.

"Later." I promised.

Just then there were sounds of growling coming from downstairs, a lot more than what I had thought would be.

"You called for hellhounds?" I asked.

"Yes, they can attack some of the Fae, but not all. There is a block. It is hard to explain, they won't attack some of the leaders." Sammael's brows furrowed in confusion. That wasn't good. "And there are more hell hounds here, than what I called."

"Any more bad news?" I asked, turning around and looking down the stairs at the dogs that began to creep up.

"Yes, I can't seem to call them off either." Sammael stated. "And…"

"Oh! You gotta be fucking kidding me, Sammael!" I exclaimed loudly.

"They are all targeting you, meaning they won't stop until you are in hell. You are their bounty." He sounded regretful, I could have deadpanned. "I can't call them off."

"Hell hounds?" Eric said quickly. "What are you getting into, Sookie?"

"Not just me, they are here because I am protecting you. I have gone against Niall."

"Niall?" Eric hissed. "I recognize that name."

The hounds began to advance on the stairs. I turned around and pulled out the rounds of bullets that had a holy water core. Quickly, I removed the breast plate that I was wearing. I tore it in half with my bare hands and then walked over to Pam and Eric. She had gotten him a shirt by now, from the room just off to the side. I lifted it and placed it on his chest. I did the same with Pam. They didn't say anything, but they were obviously confused.

"You can fly. I want you to kick out that window and fly away from this house. Hold onto Pam as you do so. Fly high, so they can't harm you."

"Sookie, what are you going to be doing?" Pam asked, stepping forward.

"I am going to buy you guys some time." I answered.

I turned around, but Eric grabbed my wrist. "Come with me."

I met his gaze with my own. "I can't. We need a distraction and I am that distraction. Niall will want to talk, and I am willing to do that, but first I am going to kill as many as I can."

"You could be killed!" He growled, grabbing my wrist tighter in his hands.

"I could, but I don't think I will." I answered. "Please, go. I will find you."

I could tell that he was going to argue, but we didn't have much time. I pushed him to the window, flung Pam into his arms fast, removing myself from his grasp as I did so. I turned and kicked the window out.

"Go." I said softly. "I'm right behind you."

Eric nodded once, though he didn't want to. Gripping Pam tighter, he jumped through the window. After that, I knew I didn't have much time. I turned around as a hell hound jumped through the air. It was quick; I'll give the beast that. I rolled on the ground, carefully avoiding the drool that could burn away my skin. I shot one round into its heart and the beast fell limp. A thick ashy substance replaced the body that was there just moments ago.

"You know that will not kill it." Sammael said.

"It doesn't need to die. I just need time to get out of here." I said.

Advancing to the stairs, I shot more rounds down as the beast came toward me. One after another they fell. When I reached the bottom, I had to find an exit. The fire was blazing and spreading through the house, so I carefully moved through it. Sammael simply walked through, of course he did, the bastard. I noticed a window toward the back of the one hall, no fire was there. Well, that was my only way out.

I took a running jump, throwing myself through the window in the process. I flipped in midair and as I did so, I grabbed the swords from my back. As I came down toward earth, I crossed my swords and sliced through a female Fae's head, sending her body into a heap before it burst into dust.

I stood from my crouch, looking up at the next fairy that was in my path. This one was a male, a very good fighter too. I swished to the right as he charged, his sword sliced into my arm, but I didn't feel it. I went into my fighting mode where nothing could physically harm or hurt me. As I turned around, I flicked my leg into the air, turning. I twisted just enough to come straight at his heart. My boot knife connected to his chest. It was as if in slow motion, I watched the emotion play on his face that he knew I got him.

"Got ya." I bore my fangs and twisted my foot, turning my body over so it would dig deeper into his chest.

I landed on the soil once more. Standing up, I turned to the side and watched hell hounds that were on my side, ripping into the fairies. They would automatically be sent to hell. I smirked and looked at Sammael who was leaning against the side of the house.

It was stupid to look away, very stupid. Once I had let my guard down for just a moment, a fae came in and put a blade to my neck. What I didn't expect was that Sammael began to move forward. In his hand a fireball began to form and he flicked it in our direction. He guided the fire until it was just over our heads and with a flick of his wrist; it came down on top of the fairies head. I moved in time, getting a thin cut on my neck, but that was fine.

"Thought you weren't allowed to help, Sammael." I yelled to him as I advanced on the next fairy.

"I am going to get some serious heat for that." He answered.

I grinned as I jumped on the next fairy, ripping into her throat before she could blink. I stood as I watched her bleed out. Flicking the sword, I brought it down on her chest and twisted.

We made it through a few more fairies before I saw him. Niall. There was a wall around him, bodyguards if you will. They were just his wall, he didn't care if they all died and yes, I planned on killing each and every one of them.

I growled, jumping over the younger fairy that began to charge in my direction. With a flick of my wrist, I sent the sword behind me as I landed on the ground now in front of him. He made a gurgling sound, but I didn't listen to it much as I stepped forward. I cut down through three more before I was standing just in front of Niall.

He held up his hand as one more was about to attack and everything went silent. There was no movement. We stood facing each other, our eyes connected as we gazed.

Once family, now enemies.


	15. Abbadon

**Author's Notes:** Hello my dear readers!

I am back with another chapter! I do hope you enjoy it! I am a very busy bee this morning, writing and doing quite a few things at the same time. How do I do it? *shrugs* I have no idea. Lol

So, this story is getting very deep and it wasn't something that I had intended at first, but I have an idea on where I want to take it with this new idea and it fits in quite nicely. :P

Thank you for all of your kind words and everything that each of you do. It is always so nice to get on and see reviews and see that people add my story to their favorites, me to their favorites and all of that good jazz. It is so wonderful to know that I have awesome readers that enjoy what I do for fun!

To be honest as well, I hardly looked over my grammar. I am simply updating more than one story today, so please forgive me if there are any mistakes.

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>Niall Brigant. Once a part my family and now my most hated enemy. How could he not be after everything that he put me through? Years of killing my own kind; vampires. Years of lying to me, deceiving me in the worse way.<p>

"You have disappointed me, Sookie." Niall said, shaking his head back and forth as I stood in front of him.

My eyes swayed from him slightly, noticing that there were more fairies now than there were before. Niall was smart and called for backup. That has pretty much fucked me because no matter how hard I tried, I wouldn't be able to take all of them at once and I knew that is what Niall planned on doing. I could see it in his eyes. Unfortunately, I could never read his mind. If I could, it would have saved me so much pain.

"_You_ have _betrayed_ me, Niall." I countered. "You have lied to me for years, pushed me away from the only people that truly loved me. You changed me into your own little killing weapon for your own benefits. You used me and I fucking fell for it because I wanted to believe that our bloodline was strong. That blood was thicker than water."

"Please, child." Niall laughed cruelly. "You hardly have any of my family blood left in your body. Since you were turned, that blood never came back. You were a tool and that is how I treated you, but you fell for it and that is not my fault. You are the ones that let emotions conflict and torture you."

"And you used that." I said.

"But of course. How could I not, Sookie?" Niall asked. "You were the one that I knew to have power. Power over any vampire that came in your path and it was very useful to me. You were useful to me. In my own way, I do care for you, don't doubt that."

"Oh how couldn't I?" I scoffed.

"You are only seeing one side. Yes, I used you for my benefits, but I gave you a home when you felt you're lowest. I didn't manipulate your feelings for Godric or Eric; they were there when you came to me. I may have manipulated you in other ways, but not that way." He paused. "And for the biggest reason why I care for you in my own way is because I let you live when I should have killed you where you stood in my castle when you told me who you were."

"But you didn't." I said, casting my eyes to the fairy who stepped forward. He saw me and took that step back. Yeah, that was right. "You didn't kill me because you saw that I was more useful to you. All I ever wanted was to feel accepted by someone and I had that, but I didn't think it was good enough at the time. Then I found you and I thought that you would be the answer to my prayers and yet, you turned out worse than what I started with."

"Indeed. I found you very capable to doing my tasks so I planned to keep you. It worked for quite some time, Sookie. For your other statement. You will never be able to be fully accepted because you're like no other. There is no one like you."

I about to open my mouth to speak, but Niall's eyes shifted to the side. I caught it very quickly. The way he held himself in that millisecond of time, I knew…

"You're lying." I said.

Niall's head snapped back to meet my accusing gaze. His eyebrow rose. "What do you mean?"

"You said that there is no one like me." I told him. "You're lying."

"Am I?" There was a smile on his face now. "It seems that you will never know regardless."

He snapped his fingers and the swarm of fairies came at me. I brandished my swords, pulling them up just in time to attack the first Fae who got the closest. I turned on the spot, twisting and turning as my swords slammed against theirs. I was outnumbered, highly outnumbered, but I was alright for now as I cut and stabbed into the horde of attackers.

I grabbed a fairy woman by her hair as she teleported in front of me and brought the sword to her throat before slicing clean into her neck. Blood sprayed before she burst into dust right before everyone's eyes. The same thing happened over and over as I killed more coming. They surrounded me now, in an almost perfect circle.

All I could see was a sea of swords and metal as I turned, making sure that I always had a second more than they did when attacking. It went on for quite some time and truthfully, I was getting tired. I couldn't handle much more, but I needed to get through them. I needed to get to Niall.

I bent my knees and jumped as high as I could. It was enough and with a gasp from everyone around, I had Niall on the ground in front of me, my sword dangling just above his chest. No one moved forward because all of the fairies knew if they took another step, I would cut into Niall's chest, affectively killing their precious leader.

"You have no idea what kind of war you are in, Sookie." Niall chuckled darkly.

"Do you really think I care?" I snarled down upon him, my fangs itching to bite, to tear into his flesh. "Do you really think it will stop me? That I will be afraid? That is the only thing you have managed to teach me, Niall and that was never to fear what you are up against. Do you think I will show anyone mercy? I didn't with your precious fairies that are nothing but dust behind me. I am scared of nothing."

"You are wrong on that. There is one thing that you are afraid of and now, I know exactly what that is." Niall's eyes brightened. "Your dearest brother is more important to you than your own life. Do you think that you will be strong enough to save those you care about? You are alone and you have no idea what is coming for you."

"You had that planned out didn't you? You didn't only want Eric to die, but for me to die as well."

"You are smart." Niall laughed. "For you see, it isn't safe with you around."

"What does Eric have to do with it then?"

"Ah, sorry my dearest great-grandchild, but I must be off." Niall said.

I growled. "You're not going anywhere. I want answers and after you speak, I will kill you."

"I think not." A new answer came through the trees. A much darker, deeper one that could send chills down your spine. I knew that voice and it was of someone I clearly wished I didn't have to see…ever.

There was a pulsing light that came from within the woods and before I could move a very, very hot force field was shoved against my chest. I hissed, dropping to my knees a few feet away from Niall. That force field couldn't kill me, but it could definitely hurt me for quite some time and it did.

I felt arms around my shoulder, lifting me to my feet once more. "Abbadon. So this is where you have been for quite some time, brother?" Sammael asked.

"Ah, dearest Sammael." Abbadon lifted his cold black gaze upon us. "It seems quite charming here on earth. I believe you have taken a liking to it as well?"

"Enough of the chatting!" I growled. "What the fuck are you doing here with Niall?"

"Mind your manners girl. My powers have grown much stronger since you have last seen me." Abbadon shifted his gaze solely on me. "To answer you silly question, I am here to rebel against hell and use my powers where they could dominate the world. Niall was kind enough to help me along the way because it was his quest to rule the world as well, but there is something standing in the way." He smiled, showing me his sharp teeth. "You are one of the things standing in the way, Sookie."

"Well, I am sorry to rain on your fucking parade." I hissed. "What is the other thing standing in the way?" The demon standing before me just grinned.

"Abbadon, you are going against the rules of which we are to follow." Sammael stepped in front of me.

"So I am, dear brother." Abbadon shrugged. "What of it?"

"You are creating the apocalypse, which isn't supposed to happen nearly this soon. Even Lucifer will stand against you." Sammael spoke. "Are you really going against our ruler, our father?"

"I will grow stronger than he, which is the strongest." Abbadon told us. "I have proved that time and again that I have what it takes to be the new ruler. This time, I have succeeded in finding a way to do so, but instead of only taking Hell, I will be taking much more than that."

"You cannot possibly mean that you are willing to face his wrath, brother." Sammael persuaded, but it wasn't working.

"Lucifer cannot come on earth." Abbadon laughed. "He cannot stop me from here and nor can God himself. When I have what I will obtain, I will be the ruler of Heaven, Hell and Earth. There is nothing that is stopping me, brother."

"This is madness, Abbadon. You are going against the rules that were set for a reason. The worlds will not be able to stand, everything will disappear. You will not be a ruler. You will be damning us to nothing. We all will be gone if you continue down the path you are going."

"That is nothing but an urban legend, Sammael. Do you think your words will stop me from what I want to acquire? You are too good, too fallowing of our ruler in hell that you will never stand in the way of what could have been yours, if you were willing to take it." Abbadon laughed again, much more darkly. "You are weak. You have always had a soft spot even though you are a demon of hell."

"I follow the rules which we are to follow." Sammael took a step forward. "You should do the same or we shall all perish into nothing."

"All that means is you still follow God even though you are cast away from him and his 'beautiful' Heaven." Abbadon stepped forward. "You make me sick, dear brother."

"You cannot do this." Sammael spoke strongly, a growl forming on his lips.

"I will and you will just watch me do it." Abbadon said. "Now step aside and if you do, you can be mine and Niall's second. It isn't much of a change for you, since you are already that in hell, but I am willing to offer my brother to help me rule what will be mine."

"Abbadon, I will never follow you. And you will not touch Sookie."

"Ah, yes, I forgot your strange fascination with this one. I am sorry, but for me to gain the power to become the almighty, then I must end her and the other. It will be wise for you to step back."

Sammael grabbed my wrist as Abbadon closed his eyes. Quickly there was another force field that came from deep within his chest before exploding straight in my direction. It was nothing that I have ever seen before. The power was pitch black and weirdly enough, there were screams coming from it as well. Sammael lifted his hand in time to put up his own barrier in front of me, but it wasn't enough. It was breaking through.

"We must leave, now." Sammael ordered.

"No! I need to end Niall!" I hissed as he grabbed my arm.

"You have no idea what is going to happen if you die! If you die and the other dies then there is nothing that is stopping him from taking the realms and if he does that, we are all gone. Heaven, Hell and Earth will no longer exist, Sookie. Now, I cannot stop you, but surely you don't want any of the worlds to end correct?"

I growled, grabbing his wrist. "This has just got even more fucking complicated."

"This will hurt you." He spoke as he turned.

His own form of transportation. That is something that I never want to deal with again. Although it can't kill me, just like Abbadon's first force field, it sure does damage on a vampire such as myself. I screamed out in pain as fire seemed to lap around my skin, but never really touching. It was hot, too hot on my sensitive skin and it only got warmer as we went deeper into the transportation.

Finally we spun in the air to come down on a forest floor somewhere else than where we were standing just a few moments ago before. I dropped to my knees and looked down at my burnt flesh.

"That shit hurts." I whispered.

"Yes, I know it does and I am sorry for having to take you though that, but it was the only way. I couldn't hold back his assault any longer."

"That isn't good, is it?" I questioned.

"None of that is good, but what you are speaking of is even more troubling." He sighed. "He has grown his power, meaning that he is stronger than I am already."

"How did he do that?" I asked. "Gaining power, I mean."

"Killing and sacrificing many different things and species in a certain amount of time. It's kind of hard to believe, but it's true. That is what he has been up to. That is why no one knew where he was."

"How is it hard to believe?" It was easy to kill things. I've done it for quite some time.

"Because one of the things he needs to kill is an angel, sending them into a different void where no one can help them. He must have succeeded."

The weirdest sensation came over me and I felt the need to throw up, but that wouldn't happen. "I have this sinking feeling that we are getting fucked from every direction."

"Well, Sookie, we really are in a very dark situation right now."

"Yeah. So, how much do you want to bet that I will not be coming out of this alive or as alive as I am right now?" I tried to joke, looking over to see that Sammael wasn't in a joking mood and that was a never good sign. He was serious right now, very, very serious.

That sinking feeling grew stronger. It was now like quick sand and it was only a matter of time before I slipped under the surface.


	16. You're like Cupid

"So what do you say we do first?" Sammael leaned against a tree off to the left side of me.

"We have to at least get moving." I rolled on my side, examining the damage that his spell had caused.

My skin puckered. Most of it was blackened, bleeding, and peeling. That really wasn't good and I probably looked like something out of a scary horror movie. It wasn't only disgusting to the eye, but it also hurt excruciatingly. It wasn't only Sammael's transportation spell that caused this, but that first wave of whatever Abbadon had done. I would bet anything that that one was laced with a curse and if so, then I would possibly need…

I looked up at Sammael who kept looking over his shoulder. No, no…there was no way in hell that I would. Never again would I ever do that.

I tried to move my leg only to hiss out in pain. Sammael's head snapped to mine, his eyes peering down at the obvious boil that popped when I moved.

"Damn it all to hell." I growled. "How am I supposed to move in this condition? It's getting steadily worse."

"I was afraid of that." Sammael nodded, coming to crouch before me. "I have a theory why he cast that spell. I believe he did it so they could follow you, because of your blood's scent. It will be very easy to track. Plus, this kind of spell will make you immobile, giving them time to find us and kill you."

"I'm part of his master plan." I rolled my eyes. "I don't understand though. Who is the 'other'?"

"That, I cannot tell you. Just because Abbadon isn't following the necessary rules, doesn't mean that I need to break all of them. You weren't supposed to know, no one was, not for a long time."

"You have no idea what kind of mess we are in then." I shifted, hissing again. "If you will not tell me…"

"I cannot tell you. That doesn't mean that I don't want to, Sookie." He shook his head. "You know what you must do now. I suggest you do it before they come to find us, or the hell hounds find their way to you in this state."

"I will not!"

"It's just a side effect, Sookie." He reasoned.

"A side effect that I absolutely don't want to go through." I shot back.

"I thought it was rather cute last time." He winked.

"Of course, you would have thought that. It was the one way to get me into your bed, Sammael. I fell for it once, I don't want to again."

"It only works for the person you are in love with. That is the bad part...for me." Sammael shook his head.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that at one time, you loved me and by you taking my blood into your body, you were physically attracted to me. It was the way that we had one special night together, if you remember, but it won't work that way again." He frowned.

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow.

Sammael sighed and stood. "Because, Sookie, you are no longer in love with me, but in love with someone that has always had your heart, even if you didn't think about it. Soul mates, if you will."

I grabbed his wrist. "I swear to God, if this makes me all loopy for you…"

"It won't, but you still have to fight the urge for who it is with. There is no time for you to…get physical with anyone at the moment."

"I will decide that."

"Fine." He smirked and twisted his wrist over.

I hovered over his wrist before placing my lips on it. I knew I would need to take quite a bit, which in my mind said that I would be more…drunk on love. It was a curse he was born with, to have blood that will give out these hormones. He still doesn't understand why, but it isn't like he goes around telling people about it either.

"I think you're a new form of Cupid." I told him as I licked his wound.

Sammael chuckled. "Ah, well, God does like to spite us all on the dark side. One way or another that is."

I felt the healing begin and as I looked down at my body, I knew that it had worked. My skin had been healed. The only trace that was left was for the blood still left on my clothes.

"It's going to open back up, isn't it?" I whispered.

"Yes, I believe it will. It was a curse and one that I could not physically save you from at the time. Don't worry, I will keep giving you my blood so boils and the immobility will stay away."

"Is there a way to change it?"

"Yes, but I will have to go down underground and talk to the big man." He paused. "I should do that anyway. I bet there are a bunch of whispers already making it back and we could use all the information that we can get."

"You still won't tell me who the 'other' is?" I asked.

"I can't." He sighed. "But I will tell you this. The other is another half of a whole; you're whole."

"What?"

"Look at it like this; Yin and Yang. The other and yourself are two opposites, but together you are one. You complement each other in every aspect. Your stronger together, wiser, faster, greater and everything in between. You have a power that only you two have and one that is by far dangerous to this world."

"So, I am a killer?" I asked, standing up for the first time.

"No, not in the least." He smiled. "You are actually a protector of the realms. It is dangerous because if anyone else gets their hands on it, they will use it for the wrong reasons and thus setting off the balance that all three places need. You protect the worlds by keeping the power hidden, guarded without even knowing you hold such greatness within."

"This is more than I can really take at the moment and I usually can take a lot of crap." I sighed.

"You must be ready to do whatever it takes so that Abbadon doesn't get your power along with the others'."

"And how do you suppose I do that?"

"It will become evident when the time comes." He closed his eyes. "We need to leave."

"Yes, I have to make sure Claudine made it back safely. She hasn't called for me, so I suppose that is a good sign…if any." I patted his shoulder. "We walk this time."

"Fine with me." He grinned again. "Are we far away?"

I closed my eyes and sensed around for Eric. Almost at once, I noticed that he was nervous, probably for me. He was getting close to the edge where his mind would be made up and he would be coming to find me. I could feel that and I knew I had to hurry. I didn't want him to go looking for me, which could be dangerous.

I slipped into a run with Sammael following close behind. I knew where Eric was and my instincts were driving me there, but that wasn't all. The lust in Sammael's blood pulled me toward Eric as well, for other reasons and ones that I had to restrain from inside. I couldn't act on them, not until…not until I was sure we would be alright.

I had no idea if Eric was technically involved in this new problem. I didn't know if Eric was a whole different problem that Niall had with him. I was more confused than I have ever been which is saying something. All I wanted was for Eric to be safe, but I knew Eric, knew that he would try to do the same for me. I couldn't allow him to do that, because he doesn't need to protect me. I've caused him so much trouble already and I didn't want to be the cause of more.

Flipping in the air at the edge of a cliff, I came falling down to the paved road below. I looked to the right before deciding to turn left. Yes, Eric was in this direction. We ran pretty far until we came to another house, one in a modern style gated community. I jumped the fence in one stride and waited for Sammael to catch up. When he did, I took another running head start and landed outside of a front door.

I brought my hand up and knocked three times. "Eric?"

"Come in." He said from the other side.

I turned the knob slowly and watched the door swing open. Eric was on the other side, brandishing a very nice and shiny sword. I took a step back and waited for him to put it down, which he did just as quickly.

I looked into his blue eyes and felt Sammael's magic blood beginning to take full effect. My feet began to move, but I couldn't stop them. Before I knew it, my arms were wrapped around Eric's neck and my lips were attached to his. I heard the clank of the sword hitting the ground before I felt his arms come behind me and hold me tighter to his chest.

"Jesus, we could all meet our True Deaths and here you are, sucking face?" I heard Pam sigh heavily.

"Are you alright?" I whispered when I gained enough control.

"We're fine here." He said just as quietly. When reality seemed to sink in, his arms came out, his palms on my shoulders and he pushed me back. I stared into his eyes for a moment before bowing my head. "I want answers, Sookie. I also want to know why you smell like him." His eyes flickered to Sammael, who only grinned like a loon.

"Sit down." I sighed, looking over my shoulder. Claudine still had fifteen minutes left before she needed to come back. "This is going to be quite a long story. Be prepared."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Hello dear readers!

I'm sorry for such the short update, but I thought it would be best to separate Sookie telling Eric about her past. I don't know how long it is, but we are also going to get into another major part in the story in the next chapter. It was the easiest way for me because I didn't want the words to get all jumbled if I went further in this chapter. I hope you don't hate me too much. ;)

Thank you for all of your wonderful feedback!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon


	17. The truth as I've promised

**Author's Notes:** Hello dear readers!

I have started to slow down in writing which is very sad for me. I've been busy, but to top that all off, I think there is something wrong with my right hand. I believe that I might have the beginning of Carpal Tunnel. *Sigh* No worries, it won't stop me from writing, but I might be slightly slower from now on. I hope you stick with me, regardless.

So here is another chapter and it all starts to put itself together. It's an informational chapter, but one that is necessary for us to continue. I do hope you enjoy it.

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>Where to begin? That was the biggest thing on my mind as everyone sat down on leather couches. I took a moment to spare a glance around the room. It was shrouded enough and away from prying Fae eyes for the moment. Yes, I was sure they would find us here very soon and if Abbadon and Niall couldn't find us right away, they would be led by the hell hounds that were out to get me.<p>

I looked to Eric who was sitting rather stiff and I felt so bad that I had dragged him into this. That was the worst thing that I could have ever done after losing our maker and yet, I did it on accusation that he killed children. Niall had lied to me and I had almost fallen into the trap and I almost killed Eric. Great thing I had a head on my shoulders once in my life and started asking questions, but did that really matter? Look where it got me- sitting on a couch with blood, burn marks that were reappearing already, and two very confused vampires on the other seat.

"What is that on your arm, Sookie?" Pam asked, leaning over to get a better look at the boil that was starting to form again.

I groaned as I felt the pain once more and I shot a momentary glance at Sammael. He shrugged and held out his wrist once more with an evil grin plastered on his face. "It was a spell that Abbadon, the third worse demon in hell, placed upon me. You could say that it is trying to burn me to a crisp from the inside out while leaving me immobile, ripe for the picking."

"Sounds…_painful _and looks disgusting." Her nose crinkled in distaste. "I would never be able to deal with something like that."

"Well, thank God you don't have to have it. It isn't useful, by any means." I sighed.

"Are you going to be alright?" Eric's voice was warped; upset, angry, confused and so many more that I couldn't fully place.

"That is a hard question to answer, Eric." I whispered as my eyes softened in his direction. "It is alright for now, since I can always drink Sammael's blood to reverse the effects. He is going to go talk to the big bad down underground to see if there is a way that it can be totally wiped away." I looked at Sammael. "You should head down now; hear those whispers you were telling me about."

"Right." Sammael nodded. "Do you want some blood before I leave? I can even put some in a glass for later."

"That would be great." I told him and heard a growl to my left. I spared a glance at Eric who was giving Sammael a look that could kill.

"Do you have to drink his blood? Can it not be from someone else?" Eric tried to hold my eyes, but I couldn't look back for too long. I felt guilt, oddly enough.

"Yes, it has to be mine." Sammael grinned again. "Because it was a demon's curse, my brothers in fact, it has to be my blood that will…tame the curse for a while. If you were saying that she could drink your blood, that wouldn't help in this situation."

Eric didn't speak again, but sat back in the couch more and sighed. I carefully stood to my feet and grabbed Sammael's wrist tightly in my grasp, holding back a groan from the pain that it caused doing the act itself. I shot him an evil stare of my own.

"Stop toying with him, Sammael." I whispered as I leaned in. I heard my fangs click before I sunk my fangs-not too gently-into his wrist and drank my fill. Sammael then turned with his wrist still bleeding and found a nice little crystal clear, clean vase that he dripped some blood into for me.

"Ah, love, it is all in good humor." Sammael sighed dramatically before stepping to the side. "For now, I shall be gone while you tell them of your past."

"He knows everything of your past?" Eric's voice skyrocketed through the roof. "A demon of hell knows your past, but your family doesn't?"

I closed my eyes and willed for strength to get me through the most difficult explanation. "That all depends on what family you are talking about, Eric."

"What?" He looked at me as if I grew two heads.

"With that, I shall be off. Don't go getting yourselves killed while I'm gone." Sammael turned and fire enveloped around his body as he teleported away.

"You have explaining to do." Pam grinned as she settled on the couch again.

"Yes." I said. "Yes, I really do."

I sat on the edge of the couch, looking down at my own hands for what felt like an eternity. Where should I start? I was back on that question once more. There was really nowhere to begin, or at least, I couldn't technically see a place to start with.

I decided the best place to start would be the beginning…when I was first turned.

"The night Godric turned me, changed my life. It was more than that, more than the obvious though. I didn't know of my real heritage when I was turned." I looked up into Eric's eyes. "Eric, I was a human and fairy hybrid when I was human."

The room grew silent, more so than it already was. Pam blinked a few times before shuffling in her seat and Eric; he didn't show any emotion on his face as he stared at me. I knew that was my cue to continue on my tale.

"When I traveled with you and Godric, I simply couldn't find my place because I never really had a place to begin with. I wasn't normal…or as normal as a vampire should be. I was different and I didn't understand it. I thought what Godric did change me in the sense that it was his fault, your fault that I was feeling this way, but I was wrong. I felt alone, different, because I was. I am what the Fae called a new breed in vampires. A mix between a Fae hybrid and a vampire. A new class that defies the rules that vampires and fairies have. I am stronger than older vampires, I can walk in the sunlight, fairy blood isn't intoxicating to me and sometimes I can read vampires minds. That is how I knew what you thought earlier tonight. When you didn't know if you could trust me. I read your mind."

"When did you learn of your heritage?" Eric asked, sitting forward slightly.

"When I was about four hundred years old and…I've been with the Fae ever since."

"So you just lived with them? The ones that attacked you tonight?"

"I wasn't just living with them, Eric. I…uh…" I grasped for words. "Have you ever heard of the 'Vampire of the Final Death'?"

Pam busted up laughing, but Eric sat straighter in his seat and bore his blue eyes into mine.

"What are you saying?" Pam giggled. "That you're…what? The vampire that kills their own kind?"

"I am." I said with no humor on my face, no joking in my tone.

Pam seemed to quiet herself quickly, giving me a very narrowed eyed look in the process. "You have been killing higher people in our ranks, Sookie. Vampires with power."

"I didn't know it at the time that I was doing that." I whispered. "I thought I was doing it for…justice."

"Justice, Sookie?" Eric asked; a light growl in his tone. "Are you being serious? Pray tell, what did they do to deserve it?"

"They killed people…" I said in a soft tone.

"Everyone nowadays kills people and we are vampires, Sookie. You can't be all noble, since you were killing as well."

"I realize that now, Eric. I had no business doing it; thinking they were getting what they deserved. I am not God. I don't get to decide what is justice, but at the time…"

"Why did you come here? Why did you seek me out once again?"

I gulped and let my eyes fall to the ground. "I was originally sent here to kill you."

In a matter of seconds, there was a high pitched screech before I was thrown over the couch. The couch shifted with me as smaller hands wrapped tightly around my neck and we both tumbled. I didn't fight, I knew someone might react this way and I wasn't surprised when Pam was the one that did it. She banged my head off the ground as she looked in my eyes.

"I kept your damn shoes you bought, you know? I thought that maybe we could get along, but you come here and try to kill my maker? What kind of vampire are you? The one that leaves her maker and brother to go off to Fairyland to be a big killer for them? You are sick and twisted, even more than me!" Another clunk to the ground as I sighed.

"Pam, that was before." I told her, grabbing her wrists firmly before moving her away. She fought against me, which was typical. I pushed her slightly away and then stood. Eric hadn't moved from where he was sitting, but he didn't seem to understand what I really said. "I came here to kill you on orders, but I couldn't do it. I didn't believe what he had said. I started looking into it and Claudine told me of what Niall had done. He knew you were my vampire brother, he knew everything and he wanted to get you out of the way. I thought I understood, that he wanted me for himself, but I don't think it's just that anymore. It's too…sketchy." I stepped over to Eric and knelt down between his legs. I grabbed his chin and made eye contact. "I don't plan on killing you and I never really did in the first place. I could never, ever bring myself to do that, even if I tried."

"So, you are a new breed, Vampire of the Final Death, you can walk in the sunlight, read vampire minds and you want me to do what exactly, Sookie?"

"I just want you to know. I promised you that." I whispered, running my hand along his cheekbone. He didn't stop me and for that I was grateful. Sammael's blood was taking effect, I could tell as I stared deeply within his blue eyes. I wanted him, wanted him to fill me completely, but now wasn't the time for that and I had to reign myself in.

"Why does he want to kill you? Why does he want to kill me?" Eric asked, leaning in ever so slightly to breathe in my scent. I knew that is what he did as he pulled back with his eyes closed. He was calming himself, by my scent though? That is calming to him? Even after I told him of what I was sent here to do?

"That is what I am confused about. I understand why he wants to kill me, but the only reason why I see that he wants to kill you is for the fact that you are related to me. You were my weakness and he knew that, but now that Niall knows that I know of what he was planning, I don't get why you are still of importance."

Eric nodded. "Why does he want to kill you? You didn't answer that."

"I am part of an apocalypse apparently. My powers, Abbadon and Niall want them to take over the worlds. Heaven, Hell and Earth. They are the three realms of our existence, which you know. I am one of the holders, I guess. I don't know what I am, or what I should even call myself, but I know if my power falls into the wrong hands that no world will exist. Everything will vanish into nothing."

"You said you are only part of a holder?" Eric asked, cocking his head to the side.

I moved to sit down at his right and put my hands in my lap. "They were talking about 'The Other'. Someone that is like me, but doesn't know it as I didn't in the beginning. So, in all reality, I'm not really alone." I smiled sadly.

"You were never alone, Sookie." Eric said softly, turning slightly in his seat.

Pam finally got up from her position on the ground and stalked around the couches. She scooped the one up that we had knocked over as she attacked and then sat down carefully. "How do we know you aren't leading us into a trap? That this is all a set up?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, because I really love just placing curses that could kill me on myself and I like to get into fights and nearly die every day. It's a rush." I said sarcastically. "All I can ask is for your trust, but whether you like it or not, I will be around to protect you."

"I don't need protecting, Sookie." Eric lifted a brow. "I never did."

"Humor me, will you?" I smiled briefly before I heard a popping sound. "And if you want to turn me in to your authority, because I know you have one, then you need to wait until after I deal with this. I will willingly die for my crimes, once this is over."

"You really think that low of me?" Eric sighed now before shaking his head. "Though I should be furious with you, for everything, I can't seem to feel that way. You are safe, because…" He paused. "I couldn't watch you die before when you were human, what makes you think that I could watch you die as a vampire?"

I smirked sadly, guiltily for everything that I have ever caused him. Eric was a kind soul, with a hard exterior. The ones he loved…they got to see a side of him no one else ever did. I guess that I was still lucky enough to have that, even if I knew I didn't deserve it.

Just then there was a popping sound just outside. I used my speed to move and gripped my sword that was lying on the floor by the door as I opened it. There on the other side, Claudine stood with two people I knew, but never had met.

"Well, I guess I lied when I said I wasn't drawn to the scent of Fae." I sighed, feeling the slight intoxication that their blood held.

"We are very sorry for that. Give us a moment to mask our scent before we continue." The man spoke, closing his eyes. There was a shimmering light that incased him before he stepped forward. The scent of them disappeared and the fog in my head cleared. I sighed in relief. "It is because you are of the Sun Fae. You aren't directly related to the Water Fae so our scent is delicious to you, if you did not have time to adjust to it before."

"Ah, I get it." I stepped to the side, still holding the sword within my hand tightly.

"We do not plan to harm you, if that is what you are thinking. We never were." The woman smiled gently as she stepped over the threshold and into the house.

"Who are these people, Sookie?" Eric shifted to stand behind me. He moved so quickly, so smoothly that _I _had hardly seen the action.

But my eyes didn't look back to find him. No, my eyes were trained on the woman who was looking at Eric as if he was a God. A smile slowly crept up on her face as she looked at him, hesitantly she stepped forward.

"Eric." She whispered.

"I don't believe I know you." He said; hostility in his tone.

The woman smiled brighter as she took one last step toward him. "Well, I know you. The last time I saw you, I held you in my arms when you were just a newborn."

It all became slightly clear as I looked up at Eric. I knew what was going on, knew every little thing that all seemed to come together. Eric was the other piece of this giant puzzle. He was the missing link that held it all together. This was the reason that Niall wanted to kill Eric and then kill me.

"You're a Water Fae, Eric." I whispered in astonishment. "It's more than that though. You aren't just a Water Fae-once human hybrid-now turned vampire, but…you're 'The Other'."


	18. War is coming

**Author's Notes:** Hello readers! I am back with another chapter, as you can see.

It isn't long and I don't plan –though I really don't know yet -that the rest of the chapters will be long either, but most likely longer than this one.

*****Just so you know***:** We are also getting rather close to the end now, just a few chapters left. Again, I'm not sure how many; I don't go by anything really. I just sit down and write and let things come to me as they please, but I know we are really close to the end. That is rather sad, isn't it? :( Sorry for the really short notice...I don't think I mentioned this before.

So, I hope you like this chapter, regardless of its length.

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>I stood staring back and forth quickly between the two blond-haired people. The woman, who was shorter than Eric, she knew him very well it appeared.<p>

"And you know me how?" Eric asked; his voice sarcastic like he didn't believe her.

"Because, Eric, I am your mother." She said lightly, her blue eyes looking up into his.

I could surely see the resemblances between the two. It was quite obvious to me, but Eric either didn't or didn't want to hear it. He stumbled back slightly, his eyes narrowed on the woman.

"My mother is dead. She died quite some time ago. Do not dare to pretend to be someone that I know you are not."

"I gave birth to you. I carried you in my womb. Your father…"

"My father is also dead."

"Yes, he is dead and I could not save him. I loved your father, though he was human. Fae and humans…interact with one another, Eric. I knew your…_mother_ as well."

"Don't you dare!" He snared.

"Don't dare to do what, exactly? Tell you the truth?" Nadia asked him directly. And he did not speak a word after that. "As I was saying, I am your mother. The mother you believed was the one that birthed you was not. She couldn't have children, though she desperately wanted one. I found your father after a battle, he was badly wounded, you see. I helped him, took him to shelter because his comrades were nowhere to be seen. He stayed with me for a week, gaining strength and in that time he told me of his predicate with his wife. He loved her dearly, wished he could give her something that she could not have because she was barren. His kindness, his love and devotion made me fall for him and I fell hard." She chuckled. "After he was healthy and able to walk again, I helped him back home where I offered my services to them both. After they both consented, I made love with your father. He was fond of me, I knew this and in a way, I used that against them both. I wanted a child as well; we needed more fairies in our world. I traveled back and forth from dimensions the whole time I was pregnant, coming in so that they could see the progress I was making, carrying you." She smiled sadly. "I told them that I would watch over you and one day, I would make myself known. That was our bargain. I would still be your mother just not physically with you, I could still watch over you as child, but I couldn't show myself to you until you were older. They were good people and I knew I could entrust them with you, but you came out much like your father did." Eric smiled at that last bit. "You became a warrior and you were wounded quite badly. I couldn't come to you at the time, there was a vampire in the midst and that was before I could hide my scent. He turned you and it was sad, I regretted not risking my life to save you for quite some time. It wasn't until later that I knew of your heritage that you were always had within you and that guilt I held within me began to fade. You see, being turned only created a stronger force, it was your destiny to be turned all along."

"So, you are saying that I am 'The Other'?" Eric asked.

"You are and Sookie is the other half. There was a reason you couldn't watch her die, Eric. She completes you, just as you do her. You are bound by more than just Godric's blood that flows in you both. You had a destiny and deep within you, you knew that and had to save her, though…you fancied her as well." Nadia paused. "We do not know much about this, but we have been able to call it: Beautifully Undead. You both are undead guardians of the worlds, both picked for some magical Godly reason, making the worlds beautiful and pristine. Fae usually don't follow any religions, but with this…we had to. You see, just by you living in this world you are subconsciously keeping the other worlds in balance and if you weren't here, then the worlds would shift and start to deteriorate." She paused. "There are two born, two created every time that it is needed. When I say that if you weren't here, I mean that if you were killed by someone trying to take your hidden magic. If you simply die or get killed without someone draining your magic, then there would be two more born, but we have a threat coming now and they are trying to kill you both, steal all that they can from you and that is what will create an apocalypse; that is what will make the worlds disappear if they succeed in their task."

"Do they not know this? Do they not realize that the magic will only make the worlds disappear?"

"No." Nadia stated simply. "I wouldn't believe that they would, but they would be able to have fun…at least for a little while."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, jumping into the conversation.

"I mean that the worlds will deteriorate slowly, that is why it would be called an apocalypse. They will gain your power, kill needlessly and that will make the worlds begin to crack because it is not meant to happen in the first place. Power like that does not belong in anyone else's hands but your own." She told Eric and I.

"So, what do we do?" Pam asked, also jumping into the conversation.

There was a crack in the air suddenly; fire erupted right before Sammael came flying through the room. He came so fast that he crashed into the wall, cracking it before he fell limply to the ground. Right away I noticed something was wrong. Carefully, I stepped over, noticing his skin was cut; he was bleeding rather heavily on the floor. He hissed, turning over so I could see him, except that I haven't seen him like this in quite some time.

He stood carefully, his red eyes much brighter than normal. He had markings on his face, black markings that jetted out by his cheeks, his forehead, down his arms, and over his hips-though I didn't see them at that time, I knew they were there. His fangs were longer as well and he had wings that reminded me of bat wings that had quite a span. He had an aura about him that screamed evil, that he was deadly. I knew quite instantly that he was in his true form.

"Well, that was quite a ride." He shook, his wings falling and returning beneath his flesh on his back. "There is literally hell going on in…well, Hell."

"Why does that not sound good?" I asked, groaning out.

"Because it really, _really_ isn't."

"You there, demon," Brendan took that moment to speak up, turning his attention to us. "What is happening below?"

"A war has broken out. Lost souls, other demons and other creatures have decided to rebel against the dark lord's throne." Sammael spoke.

"What?" My eyes widened.

"Exactly what I said when I took my very first step down there. A lost soul had gained power, nearly ripped my heart out without me even noticing."

"Oh…_shit_." I cursed, growling loudly now.

"What does that mean?" Pam asked, obviously intent on what was going on.

"It means that Abbadon and Niall had given them power somehow, conned half of the underworld to join their forces and now they are all returning to Earth. I talked to Lucifer, he was pissed beyond belief, I'll have you know." Sammael sighed, rubbing his forehead. "He had to contact the big man upstairs."

"You mean God?" Pam scoffed. "What? Are they good friends or something?"

"Yeah, they play chess together all the time." Sammael said to her.

It was quiet for a moment before Pam whispered. "Do they really?"

Sammael laughed scornfully. "No, you nitwit. Lucifer and God do not get along, but they have to on this because they know that this is getting serious. If Lucifer can't even rein in his people and God can't do it because he doesn't have real domain down there in Hell, then they are both up shit creek."

"I guess that answers your question, Pam." I told her, thinking quite rapidly as I stomped around the room. I looked out the windows, noticing that we weren't being followed yet, but they would surely be coming very soon. We had to be ready for what was to come.

"You mean when I asked what would we do now?"

"Yep." I turned, grabbing my swords in my hands before turning them in a circular motion, eying them carefully and wondering when it would happen.

"…What do we do?"

"We go to war." I stated, turning to Eric. "It's our time to shine…lover."

For a moment, Eric seemed to be shocked that I used a word I only had ever heard him used toward me a long time ago. Then, he smirked and I heard a faint snick. I noticed his fangs right away, making me want to get closer to him, to _lick_ those fangs…damn Sammael's blood. Now wasn't the time for sexual thoughts!

"I've got your back." He promised, coming closer until our chests touched. If my heart could beat, it would be going wild right now. He carefully grabbed my one sword from my hand, weighing it in his own. He seemed satisfied. "We go to war." I smiled at him, getting closer as I did so. I could feel something hard against my pelvis and I knew what it was. He was just as turned on as I was.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Sammael told us, quite at the wrong moment since I was really lusting after Eric now. I growled a warning, but he ignored it. "I've gotten permission, from both Heaven and Hell. I will be joining in on this fight."

"They have strength in numbers by what I have heard from the conversation you just told us." Claudine edged her way into the house, staying clear of the vampires as best as she could.

"We have something that they don't." Nadia spoke up, smiling as she came up next to Eric and I. Her hand drifted to both of our cheeks. I didn't flinch and surprisingly, neither did Eric. He just looked at her somberly. Nadia beamed up at us, her eyes sparkling. "We have Sookie and Eric…the Beautifully Undead guardians."


	19. Morning Talk

**Author's Notes:** Hello!

Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been going through my yearly depression. It has to do with my past, and therefore, is hard to talk about, but I am doing alright. I just wanted to tell you all that the chapters might be a bit slower around this time, so please, bear with me.

This is a filler chapter, basically. There are a few more things I need to hatch out, but didn't want to bring it into this chapter. I wanted it to have its own, if that is possible. Lol. And then, probably one or two more chapters after that. Still not totally sure, but I am glad you all are sticking with me, and enjoying this story.

Any mistakes are my own, and there probably will be some with this chapter. It was rather rushed, in my opinion.

Onto the chapter, because I know that's what you all want to read anyway. Lol

Enjoy!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>"How long do you think we have, Sammael?" I asked, looking out the window.<p>

Dawn had just broken across the horizon, and the vampires had to lie down to sleep. Of course, I was different. I didn't need nearly as much sleep as Eric and Pam would, but I was tired. The bleeds would begin to start since I didn't remember when the last time I actually slept. It was like that. Ever since I attuned myself, finding out about my nature as a new breed- as Niall put it-, I was able to slowly make the bleeds come less and less. I also learned that I didn't need as much sleep. Eric could also learn to do this, since I did. I was sure of that, but I don't think now was the time to try it out.

"Probably until sundown." He said, coming up to stand next to me.

The wind blew—cold air. It was odd for it to be this cold this time in the season. I felt the chill that literally wanted to freeze your entire body, to your bones. Humans would even pause to wonder about the cold wind that seemed to blow out of nowhere, sporadically.

"The chill…it's so cold." He whispered. "In as long as I can remember…"

"I know what you mean. Winter is not for a few more seasons. I was just thinking that humans would notice this."

"I'm sure The Big Man upstairs is moving around some clouds or some shit. Make it just like a big freak storm."

"People will still panic." I shrugged. "I guess I can't really worry about something as useless as the weather at the moment though. We know what it means."

"Yes, the elements are drawing energy from both sides." He nodded. "It's fucking up the climates, already."

"Niall and Abbadon did bring forth demons from Hell to join their ranks." I sighed. "The world is becoming unstable…already. I don't think that is a good sign at all."

"Sookie, you can fight this. You can kill Abbadon, Niall, and all of his other demons. When that time comes, when you and Eric are there together…it will be almost effortless."

"For a demon, Sammael, you're very optimistic." I smirked lightly.

"Well, we all can't be depressed and moping around all the time." He nudged my arm.

"Funny," I allowed, rolling my eyes. "War is coming. I can almost taste it, can almost see it already in my eyes."

"Are you afraid?" He questioned, shutting the window now.

"No," I whispered, "Not afraid for myself, but for the losses that we might have in this. We have hardly any form of army like they do. To win this, we have to kill the leaders, the threat to the worlds, correct?"

"Correct."

"That would mean we would have to go through a massive army, just to reach them. How can we possibly do that?"

Sammael was quiet for a moment. "The fearless Vampire of Death, the woman who took out a bunch of fairies just a little while ago, has literally been to Hell and back, is afraid of a pitiful army?"

"I've…" I cleared my throat. "I've seen my fair share of death and destruction in my life. There has to be a breaking point, and I believe my breaking point would be this. I am not only fighting demons, but ones that I used to call family. I hated becoming a vampire, I never wanted this in the first place, but still, it brought me a form of happiness since I've gotten Eric back in my life. Yes, I've killed quite a bit in my life, went to Hell and back, but what if this is the end of the road for me? Karma is a bitch, Sammael, and I've killed innocent supernaturals. Somewhere, someday, that has to backfire on me, right? What if…just when I got Eric back in my life, the Karma takes over, and I lose him for all the wrong doings that I have done?" I paused. "What if I lose him from the destruction I have caused? I cannot be a guardian, when I have done terrible things to people that didn't deserve it. How am I any better than Niall, or even Abbadon?"

"You are different because you did not choose your path. You were given orders, and you followed them with a form of…_innocence,_ in a way. You believed in Niall's words, you believed that he was a good man. You just put your trust in the wrong person. That is all. And truthfully, that and everything else you have done has not tarnished your soul in any way. I've told you this, Sookie." He sighed. "You need to start believing in your destiny as a Beautifully Undead guardian…because; you are the most beautiful creature, even if you don't believe it. You were given this responsibility for a reason. Have you thought about that before?"

"No," I whispered.

"Exactly. You haven't even thought that might be a possibility. That maybe this is your way to redemption. To collect the person and to connect to the person you have always wanted to be—the one that does Justice for the right reasons instead of the wrong. You have not lost your way. You have simply went down some wrong paths, but if you look hard enough, my dearest, you can surely find your way back and," He stopped, clearing his own throat. "Even though I hate to admit it, you began to find your way back when you came upon Eric once more. He is and always was…the person that loved you and would always be there for you the most. He is your other half, and I doubt even Karma could separate you two."

I smiled gently. "I don't tell you this enough, because I am usually pissed off at you for one reason or another, but…you are kind and a really good friend—"

He cut me off. "Thank you—"

"—For a demon."

"You ruin the moment, every time." He chuckled. "But, that is why I care about you. You are special and though I cannot have you for my own, I am honored to stand by your side in this."

"You just like to kill things." I shook my head.

"Yes, that too." He agreed with a nod and laugh.

"How long did you say we would have until they would come?"

"I believe they are gathering the army together and that will take a bit of time. Not much, but some. I said, most likely, sundown. Eric and Pam would be able to fight then."

"You are going to gather some forces, correct?" I asked, turning to the side to look at him.

He smirked, "Of course, my dearest. I have it all planned out. I've got my Hell Hounds—the ones that still follow me and the rest of the demons that are planning on coming. The Boss down below has ordered them to follow me. I would guess, that there would be some angels as well and Fae, if Breandan has called for his followers to join in this."

"They have the stronger demons though, don't they?"

Sammael sighed. "It seems that way. In Hell, the demons follow the greater source; the ones they believe will come out on top. Since Niall and Abbadon had come down into Hell, brought the Devil himself to his knees, they think he has a better chance. But, some are faithful to Lucifer….they are afraid of his wrath. So, we have some strong demons, but…they have more."

"This is going to be one hell of a war."

"Yep."

"We need to find a place to fight. Humans cannot see this. It's not…something that can even be possible. That alone, could break the world. Humans are supposed to believe in the other worlds, Heaven and Hell, but not ever see them until they die, going to whichever they are destined to go to."

"Correct," He agreed.

"That is going to be hard." I sighed.

"There is a way…" He paused. "Though, I am not sure that…we could actually bring forth a portal."

"What do you mean?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Other worlds—like Faery and Hydro. There are others out there, ones that run in just another dimension outside this one. It's possible to rip into the dimensions; we would just need strength to do it." He smirked. "And, I believe you and Eric can do that. I believe you have enough power combined to create a perfect world for the biggest battle that anyone has ever seen."

"How would we do it?"

"It's not the point of how to do it, necessarily, but how to get the opposing army to follow us through. Once the leaders are through, since they are linked, the rest would teleport their way in. We would have to get Niall and Abbadon in first and the rest would just follow, regardless of where they are stationed for their points of attack."

"What happens to them, once they die?"

"In a battle like this, they would simply disappear. None would go to Hell. They would…simply vanish as if they never existed before." He shrugged.

"On both sides?"

"In this case?" He asked and I nodded. "If anyone died in this battle, on either side, I am rather sure they would all just vanish. God and Lucifer pretty much closed up shop, not allowing anyone through to their world unless they are fully human. No one fighting in this battle is just human, therefore everyone would just go poof."

"I see." I nodded. "Thank you, for telling me these things. And I meant what I said; you are a kind and good friend…for a demon."

"It's how I roll." He shrugged, laughing.

I turned to Claudine who was resting on the couch. Nadia and Breandan had gone back to Hydro to ready their forces in this battle. They would be back in just a few hours. I bent low, crouching before her. I smiled softly, feeling bad that I put her in this decision. That she had to turn her back on our people.

"Claudine," I shook her shoulder. "I need your help."

"What is it, Sookie?" Her eyes opened slowly. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not at the moment, but I need something from you."

"Anything," She nodded.

"I need you to scout out a remote area in the forests, where no humans would be. We need to find the perfect, secluded area to draw Abbadon and Niall in."

"I'm on it." She smiled faintly before she teleported out of the house.

I fell to my butt, letting my legs sprawl out in front of me. I felt…tired, but not sleepy. It was a different tired all together. I just wanted to get this over with, and go on with my life. I have lost quite a bit in my long existence and losing someone else would be…heartbreaking. But, this was war. There would be casualties. I knew this, and so did everyone else. It didn't make the weight on my heart any lighter with that knowledge.

"I shall also gather my minions of doom." Sammael called.

"Is that what you have named them?" I raised a brow, not letting my nervousness show in my voice. A leader could never show fear of what was to come.

"I thought we needed a badass name." He laughed. "Does it suit well?"

"Sure, Sammael." I rolled my eyes. "Tell your minions of doom to get ready for the biggest fight, and though they are demons, also tell them to get ready to shit their pants when they see what we are up against."

He laughed harder. "Sure, Sookie." He repeated my words.

I watched him go, just as quickly as Claudine had.

I didn't know how long I sat there, or how long everything seemed to swirl around in my head. It felt like hours, but I knew it wasn't.

The fate of these people—they all depended on Eric and I. How could I live if something happened to anyone on my watch? I didn't care if they were demons, angels, fairies, vampires or any other supernatural that they might scrounge together to aid us. They were my responsibility. I guess I couldn't think this way. It would make me lose focus.

"Sookie?" Pam's voice entered my ears and I turned to look at her.

"You should be sleeping." I wiped my nose—the first trace of the bleeds. I hardly ever gotten them, but since I haven't slept in however long, it was taking a tool on my body. I might be different, but that didn't matter. I still had vampire traits. "You need your rest."

"I don't think any of us can sleep through this." She scoffed. "Besides, I didn't come down here for that. Eric—he's calling for you. He wants to see you."

"Eric?" I asked, confused slightly.

"Are you seriously that dull?" She laughed. "If he is calling for you, what is the one thing that he could possibly want at a time like this?"

I looked around, not quite understanding. "Fill me in?"

She sighed. "I believe he wants to spend these last hours we have before everything goes down with you—_inside_ you."

My eyes widened slightly, my eyebrows rose as I looked at her. "_Right_ now?"

"Yes."

"And he, uh, called on you to come get me…for _that_?"

"He didn't just come out and say, "Go get Sookie so I can ravish her'." She snorted. "He's…subtle, but I know him. I've been with him for over a hundred years. I think I know when he wants to get down."

"Right…" I whispered.

If my heart could beat, it would be going erratic at the moment. I gulped. Could I really do this? Could I…finally, after everything…be with Eric that way? I wanted to, wanted that more than anything; especially right now. I wanted him to know how truly sorry I was and how much I really did love him, before the war began.

I stood carefully and brushed passed Pam.

"I'll take over watch for now." She winked.

I merely nodded and kept moving through the house. I could smell him clearly, feel his emotions. They were loving, excited for battle, and…nervous. Nervous? Was he just as nervous as I was about this encounter? About what we both wanted from each other?

I stepped outside his door, lingering there for a few moments. I brought my hand up, held it a millimeter away from the wood. Taking a deep breath that I didn't need, I let my hand fall against the wood and knocked quietly.

"Come in." His voice lingered from just inside the door, as if he was standing just on the other side. I took a gulp, putting my hand on the door knob.

And, pushing every other thought I had roaming around in my head, just to be with _him_ in this moment—I turned the knob.


	20. Love shown not spoken

**Author's Notes: **

Dear God it has been forever! I am truly sorry about that, but I had a moment of writer's block, since my muse must have taken a vacation at some point. Don't worry, don't worry! I dragged her ass back here, and made her help me write!

This chapter wasn't my greatest lemon, and I don't really like it myself. *sigh* A writer, sometimes, is never fully happy with their work, and I am like that with this chapter right here. But, I do hope that you guys find it more enjoyable. Lol.

I hope you are all doing great, and again, sorry for such the delay. I hope I still have readers out there. *peers around the room*

Please do enjoy this chapter, and I hope I can get the next one out quicker this time. But trust me when I say this; No matter how long chapters take to come out, I will NOT give up on this story, and I hope you all will do the same. :)

**Additional Info:** For my other stories that have not been updated with the few I have just posted, stand by. In the next few days I am hoping and praying to update them, such as: Duality, True Awakening, and Getting Hitched.

I have bought a book to write down what I want in each chapter, for each of my stories, so hopefully, I am on a more normal and regular rotation of updates from now on. I really hope I can stick to it! Ha. :P

Much love.

**Warning:** Sexual content in this chapter. (Yes, I know, it's what all you gals expected, but I thought I should throw that in there anyway.)

Try to ignore any mistakes I have made. I am sure there are several. I was rushing to get a few chapters for some of my stories out today, and didn't look over it as much as I probably should have. Forgive me. :)

**I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!**

**XOXO-SharaMoon**

* * *

><p>Turning that damn knob on the door was harder than I could have possibly imagined it would be. As I turned, calculating thoughts rushed through my mind, and I didn't know what to really do with them.<p>

Everything came back to me so suddenly it left me slightly light headed. When I was turned, when I left, when I joined Niall, when I came back to find out Godric had died, when I held Eric, when I decided I needed to save him. Every little thing that could possibly pop into my head, rushed through.

It was sort of unnerving, in a way. If I was about to do what I believed he wanted from me, then it was just simple; I couldn't not think about these things.

I had been such a bad person to Eric, and yet, he still wanted me.

How the hell is that even possible?

I heard the door click open gently. All I had to do now was push the door open to reveal the contents within. Taking a deep breath that I didn't need—but felt like I did—I pushed the door the rest of the way open, and looked into the darkened room.

It was nice, but nothing overly fancy. It was just a regular room with a dresser, bed, closet, and two windows that were covered up tightly with thick black curtains. There was a chandelier on the ceiling—gold with small candle like light bulbs, but it wasn't turned on. The room was completely black, but I didn't need the light to see.

Standing in the middle of the room with his bare back to me was Eric. I could see him perfectly. He wore no shirt. The muscles in his back tightened as he lifted a glass to his lips with dark, thick liquid filling half of the glass. It was a sweet smell and I guessed AB positive blood type. It was real blood, and not the synthetic crap he had stored downstairs.

"You were holding out on me." I whispered with a smirk lifting the corners of my lips. "You had the real stuff stored here in that mini fridge by the bed."

It was quiet for one moment before I heard his chuckle. "Yes, and I don't like sharing."

"Hmm." I murmured.

"You did come up stairs though, so maybe I should share."

"Well, I was told to come up by your Pamela." I told him, stepping forward a few steps. "Is that not what you wanted?"

"Oh, I wanted you to come, yes," He turned slightly, setting down the glass on the table. "I just wasn't sure if you would actually accept my offer."

I bit my lip. "And what is your offer?"

I wanted him so badly. If that was still the effects of Sammael's blood I wasn't sure, but I doubted it. His blood would have made its way out of my system. I would have burned it off. No, this was my own lust. It just had to be.

"You know exactly what I want."

Eric turned fully, and in a swift motion, I was up against the wall with him towering over me. He grabbed my leg and hitched it over his waist. Pushing himself closer, I felt the same hardness from before, as it pressed against my core. I closed my eyes, and smirked slightly, but I needed to know something.

"Why me, Eric?" My voice sounded odd in my ears. It was slightly sad.

He paused, sort of froze as he held me. "What do you mean?"

"I've been…horrible to you in the past. Why…do you still care about me?"

"I don't care about you, Sookie. I lo—"

"Whoa!" I screeched, cutting him off by placing my hands over his lips. "Don't say it."

Eric's eyes narrowed, and roughly pulled away from my hand. "And why not?"

"It's bad luck. We are heading into war…I don't want you to say it and then…" Trailing off, I looked ashamed.

Silence enveloped us for a few moments, and I listened to the floor boards as they creaked underneath my feet as I shifted. I knew he loved me, and I loved him, but it was dangerous to speak of that. I couldn't lose him, and therefore, he couldn't say it. I didn't want him to tell me he loved me until we returned home save, together.

"You are afraid to lose me." He murmured. "That is why?"

"Yes."

Another moment of silence and then he whispered, "You were always mine, Sookie. No matter that you left, no matter that you were unhappy with me at the beginning, I knew it to be true. You were everything I have always looked for, without even knowing it. We have this destiny, yes, but even if we didn't, I doubt that I would feel differently." He paused, putting his finger under my chin and tilting my head up. Our eyes met. "I thought I would never get you back. Did you know that?" I shook my head, he continued, "Yes, and I almost gave up. I thought that maybe you didn't feel the same way for me, but then you came back."

"I realized that I shouldn't have left, and I needed to protect you from what is happening now. It is…instinct, Eric. Like you said, you are mine. I just didn't realize it."

"That is good to hear." He chuckled.

It was so deep, so sexual, and held so much passion that could have set me on fire.

"Do we need to continue talking?" My voice matched his sexual laugh. "Or should we get to what we both know will happen here, right now?"

"We do not have much time." Eric sighed regretfully, and I was on the same page with him.

"I know. I just want to feel you, even if it won't last for long."

"We will always have the future for longer…_moments_ together." He suggested with a wild grin. "But for now, a few minutes will have to do, now won't it?"

I nodded before I leaned up and grabbed his lip between my teeth. Putting my hands around his neck, and up into his hair, I pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. My clothes were tossed aside with some shuffling on my part—I couldn't ruin my outfit. It was all I had left and what I needed to battle in. Eric was oddly gentle the way he removed my clothes—such a gentleman.

Tongues mashed together, teeth clicked against one another. We seemed to not be able to get close enough. I always wanted to just pull him a little bit closer, but I couldn't. We were as close as humanly possible.

My hands fell to his jeans, the only piece of clothing he had on him, and I roughly yanked them down. Eric wasn't wearing underwear—point noted and reminder to make sure he doesn't ever again. I always wanted easy access to this…wonderful member.

I pushed him to the floor with a rushed force. We tumbled together with his arms tightly around my back. There was a muffled smack against the floor, but I barely heard it. I was too focused.

Eric growled as I went lower and licked the tip of his penis. His hands wound their way in my hand as I pleasured him as much as I could in a short amount of time. I wanted him to feel how much I loved him without saying the words, and also—in a weird way—apologize for ever leaving him. I wouldn't…ever again. I knew it, and now I needed to convince him.

I pulled him into my mouth, running my teeth lightly against his member as my head went up and down. He groaned over and over again as I forced his member as far as I could in my mouth before pulling up, only to repeat the process. His hands gripped my hair tighter, pushing me further down on his member until I growled around him. Even for a vampire, I could only go so far. I also would have liked to control this. As much as I knew he wanted to dominate me, he would just have to settle for being dominated at the moment.

My right hand grasped him, before my left hand joined. I looked into his eyes as I stroked his penis in my hands, yanking, tugging, and jerking every few seconds. I didn't have to be as careful as I usually would. He was strong and could take anything I gave him. So I continued my motions before adding my mouth once again. I wanted to continue, so badly, as I tasted the first juices as they came from the tip. He tasted wonderful, and I was nearly begging for more.

Being caught off guard was something I wasn't used to, but Eric was just as fast as I was, and he flipped us.

"Enough fooling around, lover. We will have plenty of time for that another day." He growled as he entered me quickly.

I gasped as he filled me, because it was different than anything I had ever felt before. I blinked as the world seemed to shift around me. The edges of reality blurring to reveal a place only Eric and I could go, only a place that we shared…when we were connected. I felt tears brim my eyes at this new sensation I had never felt before, but they did not fall. Eric was quiet too as he froze on top of me. I knew he was feeling exactly what I was feeling.

For this one moment in time, we were one in the same. We were each other. We were everything and nothing at the same time. We existed and yet, we didn't. We were perfect for each other—puzzle pieces to the same puzzle. We were a link…and I hated myself for never realizing this, which seemed like second nature to me now.

All it took was one shift within me from Eric to heighten that sensation, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. My arms came up around his back and pulled him down against me. I needed him closer as he moved in and out.

Eric began at a slow pace—agonizingly slow—but it was good; so very good. He slid in and then fully out, before coming right back for more. I hissed as he hit the perfect spots within my core, blinding me behind a veil of colors I never thought possible.

I was a vampire, and truly, I never thought sex would be this good. I've seen and had it all, but it was never like this. This was perfect. This must be what making love really meant, with your true significant other.

The words 'I love you' were right on the tip of my tongue, but I dared not to say them. As much as I wanted to, I wanted to save them until I was sure we would make it home.

He shifted us then, until I was on my hands and knees with him taking me from behind. He stretched me more in this position, going in deeper and making me moan outright—something no one has ever made me do before.

This was bliss—as he pushed deeply inside—and I would never give this up.

Eric's hands came up to my shoulders, pushing me back toward him as he thrust harder. The satisfying sound of our bodies slapping together loudly nearly sent me over the edge right then, but I held out. My nails dug into the wooden floor as I groaned, hissed and yelled his name over and over again.

Positions flipped, moans escalated, and the feeling of a tremendous building in my lower abdomen proved just how close I was getting in such a short amount of time.

"Eric," I whispered hotly.

My breasts heaved and fell with every motion as I rode him. His hands came up to fondle my breasts, until he too sat up in a sitting position. My legs wrapped around his waist as he rolled his hips back and forth as I bounced. Eric's lips found my own, capturing me in a kiss that felt like it lasted forever. The taste of him was wonderful; I burned into the back of my mind, as our tongues danced a wild dance. We both wanted dominance in the kiss, but, as it turned out, he won that battle. He nicked my lip with his fangs—which were fully extended just like my own—and began to suck.

It was unusual for vampires to drink each other's blood, but Eric and I were different from any other, 'run of the mill' vampire. As long as he was enjoying the taste, then so would I. I nipped his lip.

Blood trickled down our chests, collecting and smearing with every move we made, but the scent in the air was something I couldn't describe to anyone. It was a sweet, delicate fragrance that only he and I would truly enjoy. We were made for each other in every way, I truly believed that.

"Don't you ever leave me again," He growled out a moan.

He brought his hands to my hips, grabbing them and lifting me up only to slam me back down on his shaft. I screamed at the intensity in his voice, and his emotions as he opened them to me. Tears brimmed my eyes once more and this time, they slowly fell. Thick bloody tears fell down my cheeks as I looked into his eyes that held so much love for me I wasn't sure I could stand it.

"Never," I promised. "Where—Where ever you go, I'll follow you."

"Sookie…I—I…." He moaned.

I knew what he was saying. He was also having a hard time not saying 'I love you', but he respected my wishes for us to save those three simple, yet complicated words. And I loved him more for it.

And our ending, which came so abruptly, silenced us both to where we could not even make a sound as we came together. Blissfulness—genuine blissfulness—as we flew through these waves and waves of crashing orgasm. He moved so quickly that I came again in that short amount of time.

As we laid panting together, Eric kissed me, and I smiled brightly. It was just the perfect way to end it.

Truly, I have been blessed. I should have realized that a long time ago.


End file.
